Silver: Effect
by Silver-06
Summary: After working for the UNSC for a couple of years, Silver, Jeha, and other UNSC personnel have somehow find themselves in an unknown system of some sort, find a ship called the Normandy under attack.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Jeha: Hey guys I'm back like I said in Silver: Halo.**

**M-Angel: Just read it.**

**Jeha: GRAPE JELLY**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The beginning<em>

_Date: March 10, 2558  
>Location: Orbit Above Harvest<em>

Five years have passed since the battle of the Ark. One year since Jeha had been found in one of three pieces from the _Forward Unto Dawn. _The Master Chief and Cortana were still MIA. They hadn't been found anywhere near what was left of the Ark or Installation 00. The excavation of the Ark was being controlled by ONI who, with Destiny Bias' help, were trying to figure out all of the new technologies.

Hovering in orbit above Harvest were eight newly refitted UNSC cruisers. The ships were a Marathon Heavy Class Cruiser, _UNS Pathfinder_, a Support Vessel, _UNS Angel Wing_, two Colony Class Ships, _UNS Triple Spirit_ and _UNS Avery_ and four Aurora Class Frigates resembling the Forward Unto Dawn, _UNS Lonesome Dove_, _UNS Carve The Way_, _UNS Light's Dawn_, and _UNS Jericho VI_. ships for a new mission.

The two colony ships were capable of holding 50,000 Sangheili or 150,000 humans. All ships were not headed towards Harvest, but away to a new colony; a joint colony between human and Sangheili. All colonists were currently in cryo and ready for colonization of the human/Sangheili joint planet of_** New Haven**_

In command of the Marathon Heavy Class Cruiser, _UNS Pathfinder_; was Three Star Commander Silver Mar, her XO was One Star Commander Lieutenant Jeha. In command of the _Triple Spirit_ was Captain Cutter II and aboard were 150,000 human men, women, and children, who were all in cryo.

In command of the _Avery_ was Shipmaster Shwani, whose life had been spared by Silver back on the old Covenants home, High Charity. Aboard were 50,000 Sangheili males, females, and little ones, all who were also in cryo. In command of the_ Angel Wing _was five star General Malone, who was the newly appointed Military Governor of the New Haven Colony. In command of the _Lonesome Dove_ and _Light's Dawn_ was Vice Admiral Miranda Keys and in command of _Carve The Way_ and _Jericho VI_ was two Star General Avery Johnson who was in command of the ODST forces in the entire fleet.

AI to both colony was newly designed monitor 685 Alexis, who was also the second AI of the _Pathfinde_r, but was the ship's AI, that was left for generation IV AI Donte. He was created from four cloned brains of General Johnson before the Ark Battle, age was currently five, but with the new AI software he could 'live' for fourteen years which was double what the generation three's. Next to Cortana, Donte was the smartest and most human-like AI ever created.

* * *

><p>Commander Silver smiled as she looked out of her ships bridge observation deck, standing next to her was XO and secret boyfriend Jeha. All living(italics) Spartan II's had been given the choice of retirement, but neither her or Jeha wanted it. They knew that there was no more fighting except against an occasional insurrectionist cell or Jirhalnae attacks. The Sangheili and their allies were now part of a group known as the United Species Alliance or the U.S.A. The irony of the name wasn't lost to most human's who knew their history.<p>

"Bring us about Donte and bring the slip-space engine's online fleet-wide and plot course to New Haven Colony." Jeha ordered causing Silver to smile at him as she sipped her coffee. When Jeha got promoted, he got a new gray uniform with a gold star on his shoulder pads. His metal was pinned on his left side of his suit.

"Yes sir!" the AI said as it's avatar appeared on the holo-pedistal. Its avatar form was human, red hair, to his chin, and a heavy Irish accent and he wore a ONI uniform. All 8 ships began moving towards the void in space that had appeared to be slip-space. "Jumping in four, three, two, one." all eight ships vanished from orbit around the newly colonized Harvest.

Jeha turned towards Silver. "Jump was a success Ma'Am." he said with a salute.

Silver smiled. "Excellent, XO Jeha." she turned to leave. "You have the bridge."

Jeha nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." he saluted.

Silver smiled and turned down the hallways. She loved her newly modified suit that allowed people to see her face, but kept her ears hidden. As she turned into the Mess Hall her smile vanished as she saw newly promoted Lieutenant Joshua Te'louse approach her. She watched as his face lit up. "Hey Silv!" he yelled causing several ODST's to turn towards her and look.

She shook her head at him. "It's Commander." she said sternly.

"Yeah, I know." he said with a shrug. "Gonna eat with me?"

"I'm taking my meal into my cabin." she said

"Humph." was his reply as he watched her pile her food onto her plate and begin walking away. "She's been ignoring me for while." he said to himself.

* * *

><p>As Silver entered her room and smiled when she saw Jeha sitting at her desk with his back to her. She sauntered over to him and sat her food down on the desk. She then took her suit off, revealing a tank top and shorts underneath. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey." she said.<p>

Jeha's face was flushed. "Hey." he pulled her towards him causing her to land in his lap. He kissed her lips gently. "This is so against protocols." he mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up." she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. By now she was straddling his lap and rotating her hips against his groin. Jeha groaned loudly and hissed as she continued.

"You're...eager." he stuttered. Her lips landed on his again. His hands ran up her sides and down to her hips, when he began nibbling on her neck causing her to moan.

Just then the ship shuttered and the alarms went off. "Alert, anomaly in Slip-space has caused all ships to exit slip-space stream in an unknown system." came Donte's voice over the comm. system.

* * *

><p><em>Silver's POV<em>

I looked down at Jeha, his eyes wide. "What type of anomaly?" I asked. (

"An electrical surge of unknown origins." Donte replied.

"Alert the crew to be at their stations in case of hostile contacts." I said.

"Done." he replied.

Jeha started to chuckle as I put my suit back on. "Don't start." I said causing him to smile.

"Every time we begin we have to stop." he said with mirth.

I shook my head. "One day we will finish this." That caused him to laugh. I then walked out of my room and ran to the bridge observation deck. "Open shutters." I said, causing the plates that protected the ship's windows to open. What I saw made me gasp; a small frigate ship of unknown design was being attacked by a goliath of a ship.

"General Malone," I said causing a video comm. to come on with him in his ship the_ Angel Wing_. "Permission to help the unknown frigate in distress?"

"Permission granted." came his reply.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes before...<em>

"Disengaging FTL drives; emission sinks active. Board is green - we're running silent." said the pilot.

"We're wasting our time," said the navigator to the pilot as he examined a data pad in his hand. "Four days of searching up and down this sector and no sign of Geth activity."

The pilot's eyes narrowed under the cap of his hat. He rubbed his bearded chin in concentration. "Three ships went missing here in the last month. Somethin' happened to 'em Pressley." he said.

"My money's on Slavers," Pressley said, "The Terminus System is crawling with them."

"Picking up something on long-range scanner: unidentified vessel...looks like a cruiser of some type." spoke up a female crewmember at a console on the bridge. "Cruise is changing course." she said, "Now on intercept trajectory Joker."

"Can't be." Pressley said disbelievingly. "Stealth system are engaged! There's no was a Geth ship could possibly-"

"It's not the Geth," Joker interrupted. "Brace for evasive maneuvers!" he hastily pressed several of the hologram keys on the console in front of him. They had to get away from that ship and he had no type to waste. "Deactivating emission sinks; engaging FTL drives, prepare to jump!"

The unknown vessel fired several think energy beams at the small frigate, causing the light from the beams to highlight the name of the ship on its side, revealing it to be the SSV Normandy. Joker desperately tried to dodge the powerful laser beams. Normandy was a nimble craft, there was no question about that, but she was an easy target for the hostile ship's heavy energy beam weaponry. "Come on, come on..." Joker begged her to hold up for one more minute until her could initiate the jump sequence.

"Joker! How much longer until we jump?" came Commander Aurora Shepard's voice as she raced across the bridge to her Flight Lieutenant's seat.

"Thirty seconds, Commander." he replied when suddenly the engines shut down. "No!" he yelled.

"ANOTHER SHIP HAS APPEARED COMMANDAR!" yelled another crewman. "It's...hailing us?"

"Put it on." Shepard said calmly.

"I repeat this is Commander Silver Mar of the Pathfinder Marathon Heavy Class from the UNSC, we are here to offer assistance."

"Hell yeah!" Joker yelled.

"Assistance needed." Shepard replied to unknown ship named Pathfinder.

"Bring the MAC guns up!" Silver yelled.

The MAC gun started to power up. "The MAC round will take some time to charge up." Donte asked.

"Damnit, turn on the forward guns and fire at will! All ships engage all defenses and open fire on the large unidentified vessel!" As he yelled orders, bullets flew through space making contact with the ship. They seemed to have no effect on the ship, but it did enough to turn it's attention.

"This is Malone, the aircraft launched multiple drones from our view." He yelled over the loud cracks of the turrets.

"Colonel, we need you to cover this ship, we lose the MAC gun we are done!" Jeha yelled as i tried rearranged the targeting system. Drones flew by us as the guns nailed them down with there heavy bullets. Drones landed onto the ship and started to melt through the metal. Jeha looked in horror. "Colonel, shoot the drones off us before they breech the hull!"

The ship rumbled as bullets hit against the ship trying to shoot them off. The Drones vacated the ship and attempted to retreat, but were already destroyed.

"MAC gun at full power." Donte finally answered.

"Fire at will!" Silver yelled as the MAC round was loaded. With a loud boom the MAC round penetrated into the ship and was lanched out on the other side. A big chunk of the ship was detached and started difting off. As the shipped as finally turned toward the Cruiser something in it started to light up. They knew it wasn't good.

"Donte quickly fire the next round at that light!" Jeha yelled.

"AI control of the MAC gun have been damaged." Donte said quickly.

"Switch to manual control and give me control!" He responded as he set his console up.

"Done."

He slowly aimed the gun right at the light and launched the MAC round right at it. A big explosion was seen with a bright light and the ship was then on fire and lost power.

"Jeha i'm detecting a large power source inside the ship. Hit these quardnates with a MAC round."

He nodded and aimed the MAC round.

As the last MAC round flew through space it hit its targets Mass Effect Core causing the ship to explode in a violet array of colors. "Ship destroyed Commander." Jeha said to Silver, who nodded at him.

She turned to the holo-pedistal. "Donte get a comm. connection to the ship." within minutes of the command a video comm. came up. The image of a woman in a black and red armor suit filled the screen. "Who am I speaking to." she asked.

"I am Commander Aurora Shepard of the System Alliance." she said. "Now who is the UNSC, we have no record of your people."

"The UNSC is the United Nations Space Command we were on our way to our new joint species colony of New Haven. We have two colony ships, four Aurora Class refit frigates, one support vessel, and our one Marathon Heavy Cruiser." Silver replied. "Our current position in unknown to us because our slip-space drives deactivate when a slip-space anomaly occurred."

Shepard's eyed widened. "United Nations?" she asked.

"Yes, which is part of the UEG." she replied.

"The UEG?" Shepard asked.

"The United Earth's Government." Silver said.

Eyes were wide at this information. That couldn't be possible. The UEG and UNSC didn't exist on Earth, which left the question who were these people?

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: okay, so that was possibly the longest first chapter I've EVER done.<strong>

**Jeha: It is because I write most of the damn th-**

**M-Angel: SHHHHHHHHH!**


	2. Chapter 2: Intergalactic Relations

M-Angel: Hey peeps! So I've been busy writing all week long. In my other account I have a Mass Effect story up called "Surviving Hero" in case anybody is interested in reading that one.

Jeha: I also have a story coming up as well from Fable III called Unsuspecting Hero. Coming out when it does.

M-Angel: So, let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Intergalactic Relations<em>

**UNSC CALANDAR DATE:** _March 15, 2558_

**Location:** _Citadel_

Silver looked over herself on more time. She was currently wearing her military Three Star Commander's uniform with her stars on her shoulders and her medals on her chest. She straightened her cap, once again that her silver hair covered her small pointed ears. She along with Vice Admiral Keys, Shipmaster Shwani, and Hurragok Virgi were going aboard the Citadel to talk to the councilors. A few days ago they had found the SSV Normandy and when the Pathfinder had escorted a limping Normandy into the Citadel docs, things had gotten hectic very fast. After Donte had hacked into the Normandy's data core he had gained the codex and he had gone on to explaining many things including that AI's were very illegal due to what happened with the Geth and the Quarian species, who now lived on a flotella of ships instead of planets. They had also gained info on the mains species who were Asari; a blue skinned humanoid with tentacle-like hair; Turians; a species that looked like a Sangheili had mated with a bird; and Salarians; a species that looked like a better evolved San-Shyyum, and the newcomer's were humanity.

The Pathfinder then returned to the fleet and reported what was going on. Noble Team was wakening up, along with thirty ONI scientists, and a selected amount of ODST's led by a Lieutenant Commander Buck. By March thirteenth it was decided by the ONI scientists and the fleet Smart AI's that the anomaly in slip-space had somehow sent us to an alternate reality where humanity found a cache of alien technology on Mars and had never comm.'s in contact with the Covenant Species, which made most everybody wonder is that meant Reach still stood, unglassed.

So it was decided by the makeshift governmental officers that the Pathfinder which had 25,000 Sangheili, Kin-Yar, Mgalekgolo, Hurragok, and Unggoy and another 25,000 human soldiers from Navy, Air Force, and Marines would return on March 15 to the Citadel and begin peace talks with the councilors with Vice Admiral Keys, Shipmaster Shwani, and Hurragok Virgil in command. Meanwhile the Angelwing and the rest would go and see if the Epsilon Eridani System with Reach existed and if it did it would be colonized immediately.

Silver walked into the cargo hold down to where Admiral Keys was standing, along with Shipmaster Shwani representative for the U.S.A and next to him was Virgil.

"This is _Pathfinder_," Silver heard Donte say to the docking official. "Permission to dock?"

There was a commotion on the docking officials comm.'s that came over the loudspeaker of the ship that sounded like "Do we even have a dock for a ship that big?"

I heard an ODST chuckle."Why don't we just teleport there?"

"SERGENT MILES!" came a female voice from behind me, that made even myself stand straighter. "We don't want them to know we have that technology. Understood?"

"Victoria of ONI's special forces." Keys said to Silver noticing how she reacted to the woman's voice. "She, along with Lieutenant Commander Buck are the reason Virgil's even alive. Commander Buck's team are our escorts."

"Joy." Silver said sarcastically.

"Be nice." she whispered. "They know nothing of you and your Spartans."

Silver nodded just as Donte's voice announced they had docked. "They ask that we bring no weapons and we'll be greeted by C-Sec Officers."

"Here we go." Keys said as they walked down the catwalk that left the cargo hold to the docks. As they walked by several humans they could hear them say "...wish I had armor like that." or "...dang, can things get any stranger?" Suddenly a blue skinned woman, an Asari, approached them. "I'm Meli Vacso with the Westerland News, can I ask you a few questions." she asked.

* * *

><p><em>Silver's POV<em>

I groaned, which caused Miranda to chuckle. "Of course." she said, "However only a few, we don't want to make the councilors to wait."

"Of course." Meli replied as she started up her camera's which began floating around us. "Just to clear things up, you saved Commander Shepard, also known as the first human specter, and her crew of the _SSV_ _Normandy _five days ago from a Geth attacks...correct?"

Miranda smiled. "Commander Silver Mar and the crew of the _UNS Pathfinder_ did indeed stop an unknown vessel from killing all aboard the Normandy; yes."

"You're human, correct?" came her next question.

"Yes." Miranda replied.

The reporter's eyes shifted to the other species. Shipmaster Shwani approached her, causing her to have to look up at the seven foot tall giant. "I am Shipmaster Shwani of the United Species Alliance. Our alliance consists of five other species, including my species; the Sangheili."

"What are the other species names?" she asked eagerly.

"Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo, Unggoy, Hurragok, and Yamn'e which recently joined the USA" he said. "I represent all but the Hurragok. Representative Virgil will be representing his species." The Asari reporter turned towards Representative Virgil. Her eyes widened at the sight of the gas based creature's tentacles moving around and then one of them touched her arm causing a holographic display to appear with words on it that said. "We are peaceful beings that were once slaves but are free now because of the actions of the human/sangheili alliance."

Miranda then looked at her watch. "As much as we've enjoyed this we must go meet with the councilors." she paused and waved Victoria forward. "If you have any more questions Victoria and her squad will answer them."

"Of course!" she said happily.

We then walked away and up several stairs until we came to an artificial lake, where we were greeted by none other than Commander Shepard. "I'm to escort you to the Council Chambers "She said.

"Sounds like fun." I commented.

Shepard laughed. "Lots." she said. "This is Garrus my weapons specialist and this is newly promoted XO Williams."

The Turian made some grunting sounds followed by XO Williams. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Uh-oh." I said causing Miranda to nod. "I guess when we got the codex we didn't get Turian languages to upload to our translators."

"You mean you didn't understand Garrus?" XO Williams asked

"No." Shipmaster replied. "We may have a problem."

"We must only have selected Asari languages and not all known languages." Virgil's tentacle moved in a sign language. "I understand him...he said hello." he signed.

"Well that's good for you." Miranda said with a sigh.

During this conversation Shepard was typing in a hologram on her arms. "Counselor Anderson said that there will be a translator for you." she said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: <strong>_Epsilon Eridani System/Reach's Orbit_

Jeha looked over at General Johnson and then back at the planet below them. "Beautiful." Johnson said. "An untouched Reach."

Suddenly Donte came up on the holo-pedistal next to them. "We've been scanning the other planets in the system." he said. "Unlike our universe's Epsilon Eridani System, this universe's Epsilon Eridani System has five Human/Sangheili habitable planets, two methane based planets, one rock based planet nearest to the sun, one ice planet in the outer most part of the system, two ring gas based planets and an asteroid belt so large that it suggests that one or more planets have collided many thousands or millions of years ago." he paused. "One of the moons of Reach is habitable for Mgalekgolo, which the rest are perfect for the Yamn'e. One of the Human/Sangheili habitable planets is devoid of an evolution. Meaning any plant we bring to it may overrun the planet." he paused again.

"The Sangheili Consulate has decided to take two of the habitable planets, and Five Star General Malone has agreed and humanity will take the other three. Also colonization of New Reach and Tribute begin immediately." he said looking at General Johnson. "Out of the 150,000 human colonists 15,000 will be put on Tribute and 85,000 will be put on New Reach. The Hurragok and Sentinels have already left to begin building the ODP's and Space Stations. 6 ODP per habitable planet and 1 Space Station per habitable moon and 24 Super MAC turrets on each ODP and Space Station." he paused as he gained more information. "The third human planet is to remain uncolonized at this moment. Planet has been named, Haven's Sanctuary."

* * *

><p><em>Jeha's POV<em>

I went to my quarters as usual. My mind kept pondering off about how the hell we got here. This has never happened before, not even scientifically possible. Unless…Goddess.

I took off my hat letting my wavy brown hair fall out. Suddenly a dark gas bubble like figure formed in front of me. I looked at it curiously as I got up to move closer. I slowly put my hand inside feeling cool air run against my arm. I started to walk through it, surprisingly not hitting the wall of my room, and found myself in a dark open area.

I stayed calm because I knew what was about to happen and started to walk forward. As I continued to walk to what seemed to be a hour I saw Goddess standing …or floating in place as I walked toward her.

"What did you do!" I was pretty angry that not only that we weren't warned of what she did, but she had to involve hundreds of UNSC personnel from another universe? "Why did you bring all those people? Do you know what this can cause?"

_**Nice to see you too.**_ She replied back. _**I'm sorry if I got your comrades involved, but they proved to be your greatest of allies and you would probably need them later on. **_She floated a little more to the left and looked to the side. _**Besides you won't need them anyway cause you will be leaving soon for your test. Until we meet again.**_

"Wait…WAIT!" I yelled, but before I could do anything I found myself awake in my room.

"Damnit, why does she keep doing that? I barely said anything!" I complained after our incredibly short meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Well there goes chapter 2.<strong>

**Jeha: *Raises some sort of flag on a pole***

**M-Angel: Uhhh, what is…**

**Jeha: It's the Jeha island flag.**

**M-Angel: Excuse me?**

**Jeha: I bought my own land and have already set up Government, Military, Settlements, and Casinos for profit.**

**M-Angel: Prove it.**

**Jeha: * talks on a radio he took from his pocket. A chopper comes buy with several soldiers come out with armed guns* Happy? Now if you will excuse me I have to go to a rally. Oh by the way, on my island we all have different names. I'm President Arnaldo Swartzenegger.**

**M-Angel: Uhhh…. Best if you guys leave now before someone gets shot.**

**Jeha: Oh someone will. *points the gun at the crowd of readers***


	3. Chapter 3: Colonization

**M-Angel:** hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It seems we're only getting chapters out once to twice a month lately due to the time of year and stuff.

**Jeha:** Yep.

**M-Angel:** So it's finally summer again and very hot lately. This also means schools are closing and vacations are beginning. So we'll _try_ to get the chapters out more often than never, this summer.

**Jeha:** Btw my upcoming story is canceled due to lack of info on the game. So I'm moving to a Resident Evil story. It will have Silver in it and maybe an interaction with the game characters. I don't know. It will take place in Raccoon City a day before the infection started. Jeha is having his ordinary life in the first two chapters. Then all hell breaks loose. Hope you like it when I actually write it.

**M-Angel:** So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Colonization<em>

**Location**: Citadel Council Chambers

_Silver's POV_

Shepard led us to the Council Chambers, I took a quick scan of our surroundings. Tall artificial buildings, people running around doing their jobs, C-Sec officers standing around talking to each other or pointing at us. We then entered a building with large windows at the end and four being sitting around a table facing us as we approached them. One was human, another was female, blue and Asari. Next to her was the obvious Salarian and next to him or her was the Turian, who looked either impressed or upset. I couldn't tell which it was. Next to the Salarian councilor was a human and next to the Turian councilor was an Asari, it was there translators. The Asari councilor, Trevos, that began. "Welcome to the Citadel." she said with a smile. "We have much to discuss."

I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day. I hated politics. _So why did I come?_ I silently wondered. "Not as much as you hope for."Miranda said."We only came because of what transpired five days ago and through we are curious of the Citadel and the many species that live on it, we with to stress that the UNSC will not be joining Citadel politics due to several of our practices." she paused and gazed at each councilor who seemed shocked at this news. "We are an independent people and wish to remain that way. We have already written as to what we're _willing_ to trade." she handed the guards and Shepard a set of five data pads, one meant for Shepard herself. "Minerals, Medical Technology, Slip-Space Technology, Orbital Defense Platforms, and Armor Upgrade Technology." She paused to let each councilor and Shepard look over the list. "For this we wish to be able to go to and from Citadel Space freely. Be able to open up trading posts in orbit on space stations or on planet side. We _will_ be avoiding any and all involvement with the Terminus System. From what we've seen, it's not a system we are willing to colonize in or near."

The councilors seemed to take all of this in and mumbled among themselves, excluding the human councilor. I noticed this almost immediately and so did Miranda. It was Morus the Salarian councilor that spoke next. "You're not joining the humanity or System Alliance? Sounds troubling."

"I can understand why you'd think that." Miranda said. "You see we've looked over this humanity's calendar to see where they are technology wise. True you have impressive technology, but all of that came from another source. When you discovered that data cache on Mars you never began developing your own tech, instead you have relied heavily upon the data and Prothean cache's that you've found and eventually you'll end up going into an infinite circle that will only stop when there's no more data to observes from these Protheans. Eventually you'll be an unending circle with no way of coming out of it." shepaused. "The UNSC has developed their own technology for hundreds of years. We've been space fairing people for six hundred years, short compared to the Volus, Asari, Salarians, or even the Turians, but a hell a lot longer than this humanity who have only been space fairing for close to what a hundred and fifty to two hundred years, if even that?" she shook her head. "No, we will not being joining this humanity by the only reason that they are not truly ready for all of what we have to offer. Eventually, we will allow them to have more of our technologies, but as of now, no. Only what we've said we'll trade is all they'll get, for now." She could see that the human councilor looked quite uncomfortable and was going to say something. "However," she began wanting to put out any fire that would be caused by her speech. "Even though we are not part of this humanity, we _are_ human and we _will_ help the System Alliance when they ask for our aid or assistance when developing new technology or if their planets are under fire from an unknown enemy. We _will _be there for_ them."_

The Turian councilor, Valern, turned his attention towards Shipmaster Shwani. "And what of your species?" he asked his voice reminding me of somebody from my past but I couldn't remember who. My thoughts drifted as the Sangheili began to talk. _Have I been gone so long that I'm beginning to forget_

_who I am, who I fought for back home? Have I completely forgotten my family?_ Tears prickled the sides of my eyes. _Will I see them again? I know I have a brother, what was his name? What was my father and mother's true names?_ Faces with no names flashed before my were family, yes, but what were their names? I hear a growl and looked upto see the Turian councilor not looking not very happy. "It would seem you'vealready chosen this beforehand." Trevos said with a sad sigh. "Very well, itseems we have no choice in this matter. The Asari Republic agrees to yourstatus as independent species."

"As does the Salarian Union." Morus agreed.

"So does the System Alliance." Councilor Andreson said speaking for the first time.

Valern growled something causing the translator to chuckle. "Where is you colony going to be? Furthermore where is your home worlds?"

I smiled and spoke for the first time. "You're not authorized to know where our home systems are." I said calmly. "However the colonization has already begun in the Epsilon Eridani System. It's what you call a Dead Relay Zone. Once you have slipspce technology and are taught how to use it correctly, you'll be able to visit it, but not beforehand."

"Agreed." Valern said soothingly.

* * *

><p>As we exited the council chambers we all turned to see Commander Shepard laughing her heart out. "Commander Mar, you've got balls!"<p>

Miranda chuckled. "Indeed she does." she then looked at the Commander. "How do you fair without a ship at this moment?"

Shepard sighed heavily. "Not good." she said. "I lost twenty good people that day. It may not seem much to you, but those people have families and each of my crew members mean a lot to me." she paused. "I'm a specter, I work for the council, but even when they don't believe something's a threat, I **have** to check it out, in case it is a threat. Right now, the biggest threat is the Reapers, but the damn councilors don't believe they exist, even when one came here and tried to kill them all. I've got to find the damn irrefutable proof that won't leave them with one single doubt that they do exist!" she sighed. "It's...it's very tiring."

"Admiral Keys, Ma'am." I said causing her to look at me. "Maybe as a sign of us being willing to help this humanity we should, assist, Specter Commander Shepard in finding her proof of these...Reapers?"

Shepard looked stunned at my request. "Request granted." Miranda said with a smile. "Commander Shepard."

"Yes Ma'am." She answered.

"Get your people ready to leave by twenty-two hundred hours and meet us in the bridge of the _UNS Pathfinder_." Miranda ordered.

Shepard saluted. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am." and took off.

Miranda looked at me. "Now I've got to go play nice guy to the human ambassador and ask him for Specter Shepard and her team and to send them to my ship by twenty-two hundred hours." she sighed.

"Think of it this way, Ma'am," I began. "You may be doing everybody a favor." This caused us both to laugh as we headed towards the embassy while the others left for the ship.

**UNSC Calandar Date**

* * *

><p><em>April 1, 2558<em>

The first six ODP, satellites, and space stations are complete in orbit around New Reach and Sangheili planet Phoenix. Medical Technologies, including cured for cancer, arthritis, kidney disease, aids, agarics disease, frolic syndrome, Parkinson's disease, and etc, are sent to aid ONI to part in creation of Spartan IV project with Lieutenant Joshua chosen as trainer for the 150 volunteers from Marines, ODST, and civilian specters.

_May 23, 2558_

UNSC begins mining gasses from ringes planet named Akete and Syndi and begin plans to make planets habitable for later colonization. USA begin mining astroid belt and find rare minerals and Element zero.

_May 28, 2558_

ODP Technology is given to Alliance and Citadel, along with Arbiter Shielding Technology and Armor ODST-first generation technology. Shielding Technology is immediately studied by human, salarian, and asari scientists. ODP Technology is immediately put to good use by Alliance on newly formed colony _Horizon_ and old colonies_ Shanxi_ and _Eden Prime_.

_June 1, 2558_

Unknown signal picked up on the edge of the Epsilon Eridani System. Support Vessel, _Angelwing,_ and two Auroa Class Frigates,

_Lonesome Dove_ and _Light's Dawn _have been sent to investigate the signal.

_June 3, 2558_

Unknown signal turned out to be from a stealth frigate made by human organization Cerberus. Ship and crew were capture with no casualties. Data System copied then destroyed by ONI agent Kristine Dawnson. Smart AI Donte purged systems of shield only to find a file on an unknown individual named only _Illusive Man_. Ship and crew taken to nearest Citadel colony of Illium and handed over to the authorities.

_July 4, 2558_

UNSC runs an elections on who becomes System Govenor over humanity.

_August 1, 2558_

Spartan IV generation I's graduate. Augmentations are given. 150 graduates, 127 survive augmentations. Spartan IV led by Second Class Master Chief James

O'Neal. Age: 25

Spartan IV generation II's search approved by ONI Section 3 and Citadel Medical Study and Treatment Facilities.

_April 10, 2558_

Alliance approves medical treatments of before incurable disease and syndromes get loose. UNSC planet Tribute, is officially colonized with 65,000 colonists who have begun colonizing Klarvac City and Mendonia City. Both cities are Marine based cities and therefore are both near the harbor. Capital for New Reach is New Alexandria and population begins to increase from a few thousand to 85,000 in a matter of days.

_April 12, 2558_

Both Tribute and New Reach's ODP's Satellites and Space stations are operational. Dumb AI Jarod is created and placed in New Alexandria as the city's superintendent. Dumb AI Valarie is created as Klarvac City's Superintendent and placed in underground facility near ONI Headquarters. Dumb AI Melanie is created as Mendonia City's superintendent and is placed at UNSC's Marine Base Headquarters.

_April 21, 2558_

USA planet Sangelio's II Is fully colonized

_August 23, 2558_

Generation IV AI Echo was created by agent Victoria as the System Defense Alert AI was has been placed on ODP Space station named Orion, whose deep space sensors can pick up all ship and planetary comm. traffic in and out of the Epsilon Eridani System. Elections are over. System Govenor is now Malone, new status name Govenor Malone. Specter Shepard and her team become the first Alliance members on New Reach, all are restricted to mountain base Hallelujah.

_Setember 4, 2558_

Unauthorized slip space actions detected by Echo, behind system star. Ships _Angelwing_ and _Lonesome Dove_ investigate. When ships get close to rock planet Ronnorik, messages are received from the two unknown vessels.

"_This is the UNS Spirit of Fire, our slipspace engine has been destroyed._" came the first.

"_This is Noble Five, I am in need of immediate EVAC._"

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: <strong>Well, what's you guys think? Was it worth the month long wait?

**Jeha:** If you say no I'll bash your skull in. Have a lovely evening :P


	4. Chapter 4: New Hope

**M-Angel: Uh, so we didn't get as many reviews as I thought we would, of course this is only chapter 4, but still...**

**Jeha: Angel?**

**M-Angel: I mean I worked like f*** on chapter 4...**

**Jeha: Angel...**

**M-Angel: I just want it to be as successful as Silver: Halo.**

**Jeha: More news by the way…My new story will be up around next week after much editing and writing…*Angel is still talking* ANGEL!**

**M-Angel: Just read...if you like this, please review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> New Hope

* * *

><p><em>Lieutenant Major Zack 727 POV<em>

I looked up at Kat and David, both of whom were chuckling at something. I shook my head. Those two thought they were so discreet, but _everybody_ knew about them. Jeha thought it was hilarious and Silver giggled over it. I sighed, shook my head again and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Silver POV<em>

I think most people were surprise when that call came in today, especially myself. To be truthful, I don't think any of us thought of what it could've been when AI Echo alerted the UNS _Angelwing_, but we weren't expecting two ships appearing at the same time. I looked out the window of the bridge and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Next to me Jeha was standing there with a cup of coffee in his right hand and jaw slackened. "Shit." He said.

I shook my head and turned to Donte's Holo-pedistal. "Donte," I said, he appeared. "Get Noble Team up here ASAP."

"Yes, Ma'Am." he said and quickly vanished. It took only five minutes for them to appear. Jeha chuckled as the whole team appeared. The first one was Zack, who was the only one who kept the numbers at the end of his name. I smiled when Zack and the rest saluted me. I waved them off and put them at ease. "At zero eight hundred hours today we received an alert from Echo that there was a slip space rupture near our sun." I saw everybody stiffen. "Donte, play the recording."

"_This_ _is Noble five, I am in need of EVAC ASAP_."

Everybody looked extremely shocked all at once. I smirked as I heard the doors open and saw a burly person begin walking up to us. "At thirteen hundred hours we had a second message reach us, this one was from the _UNS Spirit of Fire_." I smirked as they seemed more shocked. "All three Spartan II's Alice, Jerome, and Douglas are all aboard. Red Team has officially been given a choice of retirement or joining the crew of the _UNS_ _Pathfinder_." I smirked as three more figures began walking up behind Noble Team. "I'll give you a chance to guess which they took." By now Jeha was hiding his smile behind his mug of coffee.

"They're joining us?" Zack asked. "All four of them? I mean, I'm happy to have Jorge back, but the other three?"

I smiled. "At fourteen hundred hours, I told System Governor Malone that Noble Team should be updated from a seven man team, to a ten man team. It has been approved. Commander Lieutenant Kat is team leader as Noble one. Jorge, step forward." The man took one step and was once again next to his brother and sister in arms. "Emile Noble three. Jorge Noble-four. Alice Noble-five. Daniel Noble-six. Zack Noble-seven. Douglas Noble-eight. Jerome Noble-nine. And Jun, you've been given the job of being Kat's second-in-command as Noble two." I heard a few chuckles. "As for Noble ten, he or she has yet to be chosen. Governor Malone wants one of the Spartan IV's to join the team. I'm looking into it and have talked to Second Class Master Chief O'Neal about it. He says he has a couple in mind, he'll get to me in a month." They gave a nod.

"For now Noble Team, that's all. Now go get reacquainted and rest up. In six weeks you are to be reassigned to the _UNS Normandy_ Frigate Class A." I saw Jeha's head snap over to me through my peripheral vision. "You'll be under the command of System Alliance and Citadel Specter _Commander Auora Shepard_." I smiled. "She's quite excited. She has a mixed crew of both humans and aliens, all of which have been given the highest clearance available to civilian sectors, being that they're not part of the UNSC." My smile vanished and a serious look replaced it. "There's a possible threat to this galaxy and we want to know if this threat is real. The objective is easy, find proof on the Reapers being real. The hard part however, is finding the proof." I took a deep breath. "This mission may not be easy, but _try_ to be nice to **all** crew members." They all nodded. "Dismissed." Everybody walked away. I looked over to Jeha. "We'll talk later." he nodded. "For now, you have the bridge." with that I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Jeha's POV<em>

I sighed as I went into my quarters. I looked at myself in the mirror in my room. Once a Spartan of Reach who's history is still unknown to even himself and now… I just felt a bit useless. I can't even remember the last time I went into a fight with….Well anyone. I don't even know where my armor is. Will it always be like this? People risking their lives while I am on the side lines… I'm a commander. Yet I have never seen a commander ever in my life, charge into battle with his loyal soldiers and comrades.

I sighed again remembering another important detail. _The Test._ I thought to myself. _People are really going to ask questions when I disappear. I'll be gone for weeks, months, maybe even years! People are going to ask questions. No doubt they might consider an interrogation. AGAIN!_

I sighed as I headed back to the bridge. _I can rest later. I have to return to my post._

* * *

><p><strong>Location:<strong> _Hallelujah Base, New Reach_

**Date:** _September 15, 2558_

_Silver POV_

I smiled as I saw newly appointed Admiral James Cutter approach me as he left his pelican drop ship. "Welcome to Hallelujah Base on New Reach sir." I said saluting."You must be newly promoted System Commander Silver Mar." he said shaking my hand.

"Yes sir." I said smiling. "You okay sir?" I asked as I looked into his eyes seeing that this man had seen things he probably wished he hadn't.

"Just can't believe as to all that has happened while we were all frozen." he said looking out at the view of the lake near the base. "It looks like Reach, it feels like Reach, but..." he trailed off.

"I was there when Reach fell." I stated. "It was hell. Worse battle I had ever been in, at the time."

He sighed. "Halo?" he asked me. I only nodded my head.

"I lost a good friend there." I stated. "James was like a brother to me. We'd fought together on a few other planets. He...he died in me and Jeha's place." I choked on my words, feeling the tears prickling at the sides of my eyes. "I miss him."

He nodded. "We lost our own on a Forerunner Shield World." He said. "Sergeant Forge was good leader for the ODST and Marine squads." He paused and looked up at the sunset. "I wonder what he'd say of this?" he gestured over to the landscape.

I sighed. "Peace, we fought so hard for it." I said. "Now

We're in another universe with a new and unknown enemy. The Reaper's, whoever and whatever they are, I know humanity will persevere." He nodded and patted my shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:<strong> _Ice Planet Zibo/ONI and UNSC Beta Base_

**Date**: _September 23, 2558_

Three Star General Avery Johnson had seen a lot in his ninety years of life. He was a soldier, who had been a part of the Orion Project that produced the Spartan II's. He had fought insurrectionists, crazed politicians, and a collaboration of aliens that wanted all humanity dead. Survived, not one, but two Halo's, and Installation 00. Yes, he could say he'd lived and seen it all; yet he never thought he'd end up in another universe or dimension and be allied with the very aliens that had wanted him and all humanity dead. Yes life was mysterious and he had a feeling it was only going to get better.

They had just gotten done transforming Zibo a month ago. Half the planet was still covered in miles of thick ice, but there were parts that were just starting to grow trees and grass. Johnson was currently in command of UNSC/ONI Beta Base. He was about to take a nap and get some sleep when the alarms and klaxons began blaring. Contacting the Archer space station he growled "What's going on?"

"This is Corporal Davis sir." Came a voice over the comm.

"This better be good dirt bag." he said

"Deep space sensors have picked up a fleet of fifty thousand ships headed this way sir!" said a panicked voice.

Johnson's eyes widened and memories of Harvest surfaced in his mind. "Shit." he cursed. "Bring the ODP's online and contact the closest ship to our position!"

"Yes sir!"

"Lunis," he said the holo-pedistal activated next to him showing a young woman in a scientists clothing.

"Sir?" the AI asked

"Get a hold of System Governor Malone." he said "Tell him we have an imminent threat of fifty thousand ships headed our way, then upload yourself to the closest support vessel. Winter Contingency in being enacted."

The AI's eyes widened. "Yes sir!" she said and then vanished.

Yes, three star General Johnson had seen a lot in his life, but one thing remained a constant. Humanity always found a way to make enemies and with enemies meant war may be on the horizon...

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Well there ya have it, Chapter 4!<strong>

**Jeha: Hey I was thinking of asking you out ( fans who are feminine) but I realized how stupid that would be. So you wanna go out sometime?**

**M-Angel: Did you just quote Scott Pilgrim….WHICH WE DON'T OWN!**

**Jeha: Yes I….*puts on sunglasses* Did...But seriously think about my offer i know Angel is.**

**M-Angel: *Blushes* Sh-shut up!**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

**Silver06: Okay, so somebody believes that Silver is a Mary Sue or Self Insertcharacter. She's not. She is an Original Character. She was created by a friend, who died. The Silver series is dedicated to that friend whom I was close to and miss dearly. With that said, I'd like to thank everybody for reading this series and to those who continue to read this series. I am sorry that the updates have been taking a month to post, but as you guys know life sometimes gets in the way of hobbies. So, I made a promise that the next chapter would be longer...so here it is...Enjoy!**

**Jeha: MORE NEWS! My Resident Evil story is up and Has two Chapters updated. So when U finish and review if you like. GO and check It out. BTW**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Friend or Foe<em>

A lone figure ran from the crystal mountains of light and the city that surrounded it to the terrible tides of darkness that had protruding cliffs that fell into the darkened and dangerous waters. As this figure came to a stop in front of a cave with dark thick fog spuing from its entrance, t became apparent that the figure was female as it spoke into the void. "Goddess, Aries, and the Unknown's warriors have defeated another one of your cleaver creations Master." her voice trembled in fear as a figure materialized before her. It's red eyes glaring at her in anger. She dared not look up at it.

A terrible and earth shattering roar filled the air, as the being in front of her rammed its fist into the side of the cave. "This, Silver Mar," it staked out her name as if it was poison. "Is becoming an annoying pet of my siblings." a deep male's voice sounded from it. "Does she not have a weakness?"

The hooded woman smiled. "Yes Master, she does." she replied as she held out a crystallized holo of a male human being. "His name is 'Jeha' and he has become increasingly close to her." she said. "Goddess wishes to test him in the Half Life universe."

A dark chuckle verbriviated off the walls of the cave and turned into a spine shivering laugh that promised death and destruction. "Good. Leather." he said. "Because when she goes to fill him with the _light_, make sure he is instead filled with my _darkness_." he laughed some more. "Foolish human will _never_ be able to withstand it."

"Jak Mar did." she said sounding confused.

"He wasn't human!" he snarled at her. "Now go! Do not come back until the deed is done." and with that he turned and vanished before her very eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>: June 23, 2184

**Location**: Valhallan Threshold / Quarian Migrant Fleet /Neema

Life aboard the newly retrofitted Quarian Marine ships the _Neema _was the same as the days before. The ship patrolled the area around the fleet and then reported back any asteroid sightings to the Admiralty Board through the terminals at the end of each shift of every marine. The ship was small, but self efficient. Old, but good for the use of the Marines. Newer or second hand ships always became home ships to the other family oriente quarians. So nobody was expecting today to be different from any other day, however they were wrong.

* * *

><p>"Ah, another boring day at the helm, huh, Dalv'i." The male quarian looked at his co-pilot and just shook his head. "What?" she asked vehemently.<p>

"Nora'Zaph vas Qora, how long have we've been friends?" he asked causing her to shrug her shoulders.

"Four years and for the last four years you've said the same old thing."

This caused her to giggle. "Oh Dalv'i'Nev; are you as humans say, sweet on me?" she asked

He snorted. "Maybe I like you." he smiled behind his mask. He knew that even if she couldn't see it, didn't mean he couldn't do it. "Maybe...I like you a lot." he confessed.

She felt the air in her lungs be sucked out. "Dalv'i..." she began as her eyes widened, not because of what he'd said but what she saw in front of her.

"I know you probably don't..." he began but stopped when he saw what she was starring at. "Get the Captain." was all he could say as he began pressing buttons on the console to begin scanning the object in front of them. He'd seen a lot of old space junk in his twenty-eight years of life, but even the relays they used couldn't have been as old as the rickety relay that was in front of them. The metal around it shined a brilliant golden color but showed cracks all around it. The Mass Effect core; instead of glowing the normal blue or even the eerie red, like the Omega IV Relay, glowed bright white. Suddenly Dalv'i felt a presence behind him and saw the Captain of the Neema standing behind him. "Sir!" he saluted.

"Contact the Raaya." he said.

"Yes Captain." both pilots replied and quickly began pressing buttons to get a comm. connection to the Raaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>: August 28, 2184

**Location**: Valhallan Threshold / Unknown Relay dubbed Golden Relay /Raaya

Admiral Rael looked out the window of the cockpit at his two best pilots. Two weeks ago they'd sent out three scout ships into the newly discover relay that the crew of the Neema had dubbed 'Golden Relay'. These scout ships had come back three days ago saying they'd discover a huge system that seemed to be an endless ocean of darkness. That the closest star system had nothing more that asteroid belts, except for one, which was farther away. The scans from their probes showed that the system was big and had living planets on it. Unknown was whether or not there were any hostile contacts near this systems main sun.

That had been three days ago. The Admiralty Board and then the Conclave had all called a meeting. It had been a unanimous decision. The Raaya would be the first ship through, followed by the rest of the fleet. They'd come to this unknown system and make contact with whoever lived there and see if they'd allow them to begin mining the available asteroid belts and uninhabitable planets for minerals and element zero. Their only fear was that the system may have hostile beings in it, like possibly Batarians or worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>: September 26, 2558

**Location**: Epsilon Eridani System / UNS Normandy

Auora Shepard had laughed when she'd spotted the ships three days ago when the alert had been sent out. She was happy that the _UNS Normandy_ had been the area when the alarms had gone off. Relieved when she'd seen that it was just the Quarian Flotilla, though when she'd seen the configuration of it being 50,000 ships, she'd been a bit shocked. She'd never seen this many ships at once. Sure the Citidel traffic had thousands of ships going into and out of port constantly, but not fifty thousand at once. Of course that was when Lunis, the AI of Zibo had appeared and had been thankful that her ship had been the closest one around. The only reason the _UNS Normandy_ had even left New Reach was just for a shake down through the system. To make sure everything was in working order. Hell, all they had onboard was a skeleton crew and only six out of ten Noble Team members. So yes, she'd been very thankful that it'd only just been the Quarians and nobody else.

Now three days later everything had calmed somewhat, though not by much. The Sangheili's fleet had arrive only moments after she'd sent the message that these people were friendlies and should not be fired upon. So for the next several hours she'd been set up as the one to nagoriate and ask the questions as to why they'd come to this system. Joker had been POed that he not only had to deal with Edith, the Normandy's original dumb AI but with Lunis Zibo's Smart AI. Thankfully that only lasted a day.

She sighed as she escortted System Commander Silver and System Governor Malone down to the briefing room where they'd begin talks with two members of the Quarian Admiralty Board. She'd already escorted Shipmaster Shwani down there, which had caused the two Admirals to begin talks with the Sangheili

* * *

><p><em>Silver's POV<em>

I looked over to Commander Shepard as she greeter the young Quarian named Tali'Zorah vas Raaya. "It is good to see you again, Tali." she said with a smile. I turned my head and noticed that the other four Quarians had relaxed at the sight of Shepard, though not by much.

I am System Commander Mar," I said introducing myself. "This is System Governor Malone." I pointed to my old comrade and smiled as he tipped his hat at them.

"Though I am glad you are friendlies, I must ask how you found our system." he said as he sat down across from the quarians. Shepard sat on his left and I sat on his right, next to Shipmaster Shwani.

"I am Admiral Rael'Zorah," the one on the right said. His voice made his sound much older than I expected. "This is why I brought Nora'Zeph Vas Qora, she and her co-pilot discovered an ancient yet active Mass Relay that had a Golden outer shell to it and a white Mass Effect core at its center." he said pointing to the young nervously twitching Quarian next to him on his left.

"Yes, myself and Dalv'i 'Nev, we were just doing our job at scanning the Valhallan Threshold for asteroids and comets and other space junk when we came across this large and ancient Mass Relay. Delv'i said to get the Captain, which I called upon. He told us to get into contact with the Raaya, which we did." she paused. "It was the biggest and largest Mass Relay I've seen in my life."

"Was there a corresponding relay on the other side?" I asked

"Yes." she replied.

"We'll have to send somebody out there and begin patrolling it." Malone said thinking out loud. "We don't want any unfriendly people to begin coming through it. I nodded in agreement. That would be the last thing we needed.

"It explains how the Cerberus frigate got here." I muttered.

"I am Admiral Shala'Raan," the woman only Tali's left said. "You've had problems with Cerberus, as well?" she asked

"Yes, a few months ago we found one of their vessel's in our system." I said, "We attacked them when they attacked our ship the _Angelwing_. It was taken care of."

"I'm sorry to ask this, and I do apologize ahead, but why are you wearing these environmental suits?" Malone asked. "The Council's codex didn't have any info on your species. I am curious is all." he cleared up.

They all looked uncomfortable at the moment but it was Rael that spoke first. "The Citadel Council didn't talk about us when you spoke to them?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'. "My people created a synthetic race known as the Geth, who became sentient without our knowledge. By the time we realized it, it was too late. They attacked us and we were forced to leave our home world of Rannoch. For three hundred years we've been forced to live on our flotilla. Slowly we were then forced to wear these suits to keep away germs and other dangerous bacteria from killing us. Our immune systems are weak and have become worse over the years."

"Why doesn't anybody help you?" I asked deeply concerned for these people.

"Because we created the Geth and unleashed those AI atrocities onto the galaxy." he said sadly.

"Geth are AI's?" came Edith's voice as she appeared on the holo in the center of the briefing table. She had waist length black hair, tan skin and wore an Alliance Officer's uniform.

"Yes." Tali confirmed. "Who are you?"

I sighed. "This is Edith. Shems a generation V-6 dumb AI." I saw all of the

Quarians go stiff. "If I'd known about your history with the artificial intelligent life forms, I would've asked her to stay out of this conversation before you came aboard."

"Yes, well..." Rael began. "You didn't."

"We've used AI's for hundreds of years, including during our recent twenty-seven year war with an alien species." I said. "If you don't feel comfortable speaking with Edith around..."

"No, no..." Shala began as she held a hand up. "We...We can put aside our...beliefs for now."

I nodded. "Good." Malone said as he stood. "Edith, set a course for New Reach. I need to speak with some people before I talk anymore." He then looked up to the two Admirals. "I do hope you plan to stay around. Thing are going to get interesting, to say the least." and with that he walked out of the room leaving me confused as to what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver06: So, there's your longer chapter. I hope everybody liked it.<strong>

**Jeha: Don't forget to look at my new Resident Evil Story**

**Silver06: Tell us what you think of this story and what you think is going to**

**happen next. Review please! Bye**

**Jeha: KTHXBYE**


	6. Chapter 6: The Evidence

**M-Angel: Okay, so I'm late to writing chapter 6, sorry guys.**

**Jeha: Me too. Cause I was in a coma after a car accident. :3 YAY**

**M-Angel: I think it has something to do with me writing 'Surviving Hero' and being sick for a week. So, again sorry.**

**Jeha: You okay?**

**M-Angel: Yeah, it was just a stomach bug. Nothing too bad.**

**Jeha: That's good. On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Evidence<p>

**Date**: (italics)November 21, 2558(end italics)

**Location**:_ Terminus System / UNS Normandy / CIC_

Aurora Shepard smiled as she continued to walk through her new ship, the _UNS Normandy_. It was five times larger than the original _SSV Normandy_. The ship had a slipspace drive, better FTL, bigger better weapon systems, a teleportation device, and a bigger crew. The down side was of course Edith, the ships AI. She had a tendency to annoy Joker, who no longer was the pilot of the ship but rather piloted a pelican and because of the surgery he had endured he now was training himself for ground missions, though nothing that would get him killed. He could now shoot a gun without worrying that he'd break his ribs and shoulder. She had to admit, it was nice to see the cocky pilot actually doing something that got him involved with some other crew members.

Speaking of crew members she still was trying to get to know the Noble Team. The team leader, Kat, was an unusual woman; she kind of reminded Aurora of herself. She seemed much younger than she was or wasn't? Jun had tried to explain to her about Cryo, how when the mission was on another planet and they weren't needed just yet or were in slipspace transit that Spartans tended to go into Cryo and sleep. Doing this tended to slow down their aging process. He had told her that while most of Noble Team looked early or late twenties, they were really in their late to early fourties. That had gotten her with one thought. _Damn_. Her expression must have said the same thing, causing him to chuckle and go back to the shooting range.

Then there was Noble Six. He refused to tell her his real name. Saying if he told her, he'd have to kill her; literally. Jorge, well he was...sweet, but had an air about him. The others seemed to look at him as if he should've been dead. From the dozer she'd read of all of the Spartans, they all should've been dead. Jorge was a heavy weapons specialist. When she'd been told that she hadn't expected what that meant. The burly man tended to shoot weapons that should've been mounted onto a Mako. Seeing a man of his size carrying weapons twice his size was...interesting to say the least.

Then there were the three members of the former Red Team. The three tended to stay together and looked out for each other, which meant that when she'd split the ten man Noble Team into two groups, she was going to have to make sure those three were split up. She wanted to see how they worked as individuals with a team of marines or even with aliens, but the later of the two would have to wait. From what she'd read, they'd been fighting aliens for a better part of their lives.

Then there was the newest Noble Team member. Spartan 568 of the Spartan IV program. He didn't speak much, just grunted. Never took off his helmet or armor. He acted more like a robot than human. He was an explosives expert, hand to hand combatant, heavy weapons expert, and a sniper specialist. He was also part of the top ten in the Spartan IV program. But because he didn't trust anybody well enough not to wear his armor, she couldn't say whether she could trust him or not. He more or less reminded her of a mercs that would see his own mother for a quick credit.

She laid down the dozer list of Noble Team, pinched the bridge of her nose, ran her hands over her face and then looked out the window of the CIC or bridge, whichever her crew wanted to call it. In the center was a huge holographic table. On one hand was an image of the galaxy and on the other half was a holographic image of the system they were currently in, which brought her mind back to their mission. Find evidence of the Reapers. They were currently headed towards Alchera, where the ship that destroyed the _SSV Normandy_ had crashed. She just hopped that they'd be able to salvage something or anything that hadn't been grabbed by either Cerberus or the Batarians.

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. The holo-pedestal next to her captain's chair activated and Edith's avatar appeared. "Commander." she said, her voice light with mischief.

Sighing she turned her head towards the AI. "Yes, Edith?" she answered.

"We're approaching Alchera, should I get Noble Team ready?" she asked.

"I want Spartan's Alice and 568 on the pelican, along with Officer Vakarian and Spectre Alura." she said with a smile.

The AI paused. "Ma'am, Spartans work better with..."

"Each other." Aurora finished "This ship may have been built by the UNSC but I am still a Council Spectre. I take my ground team with me and this is my ground team for today."

"Yes Ma'Am." she said and winked out.

"Already having a battle of wills with Edith Commander?" came the all familiar British accent of Chakwas.

Aurora turned around and smiled. "Can't let her know she's getting to me." came her reply. "Enjoying your new medical bay?"

"You and Jeff both." she chuckled as she looked out the window.

"As for me enjoying the med bay would be an understatement. That place is big enough to be a hospital. It's a ship doctor's dream medical bay. Though it's a tad lonely down there, unless of course I count Edith's company."

Shepard smirked. "I'm intending on making a stop soon to find another doctor, being that I asked to chose my crew myself." she said, "Though they still had to put that ONI scientist, Dr. Abrams, on this ship. Don't ask why."

"I won't" Chakwas said. "Though I do have to say, he's nice to have around."

Aurora looked at her friend and noticed a pink dust appearing on her cheeks and chuckled as she stood up. "I'm not asking." she stated as she turned to leave, which caused the doctor to chuckle

* * *

><p>Jeff turned his head when he heard somebody sit down next to him in <em>his <em>pelican ad saw that it was only the Commander. He placed the eye piece over his left eye and strapped the helmet on. "We ready to go Commander?"He asked with a smirk.

"Almost!" she yelled over the engines. "Just waiting for Spectre Alura."

"Asari, they take too dam-n long." he complained, his fingers inching to touch the controls of his new baby.

Aurora laughed. "True." she chuckled as she looked at his hands. "Itchin' to touch something Moreau?" she teased.

"No more than you." he teased back. There was a gentle tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Garrus sitting behind him. "She here?" he asked

"Yes, let's get done there, I'm not comfortable with 568 looking at me as if I'm a new toy to play with." he complained.

"Oh gosh Vakarian, you just gave me so much ammo right there." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Not funny Joker." Garrus growled.

With that Jeff began tapping the controls. The pelican lifted up and off the landing pad and flew out of hanger bay B-12, followed by a vehicle pelican out of hanger bay B-10 through B-11. "Got to love the beauty of an ice planet, eh Commander?" he asked.

"Just fly, Moreau." she said looking down at the map. She turned in her seat, looked at her team and pulled out a hand held holo-projector. "The SSV Normandy crash-landed here." she said pointing to a mountainous area. "The unknown ship that attacked us months ago crashed here, thirteen miles away from the SSV, which is headed downwards towards the valley area. This entire section is an inactive volcano, so no using explosives, I've had enough experience with both active and inactive volcano's to know that it takes one thing that can trigger a seismic event." she then zoomed in on the unknown ship. "The crash site is three miles long, which means there will be lots of debris, I want to collect anything that seem important from the outside before we into the main entrance of the ship. Now I don't know what's down there. We could be dealing with dead unknown aliens, husks or we could even come into contact with other beings. I don't know. So, I want everybody to stick together with you team member." She looked at each who gave her a curt nod.

"Okay, 568; you and Spectre Alura are working together. Noble Alice; you and Officer Vakarian are working together. I want you to grab whatever you think is important and bring it back with you when we meet up again near the main area." she tapped the holo-projector and showed them where they were meeting up.

"Now, I'm headed to the SSV to place a plaque that the Systems Alliance has asked me to place and I'm grabbing up some...things from the wreckage." She looked at her team. "I'll see each of you soon." with that she went back into the cockpit of the pelican just as they hit the atmosphere of the planet.

* * *

><p>"This is Alura, me and 568 are beginning out search to the north west perimeter." Alura reported over the radio as she and 568 walked toward their destination over the icy plain.<p>

"Affirmative. Good hunting. Heads up team, the blizzard in the area will make it almost impossible to see. Switch to thermal optics till it passes." Moreau advised as she took off.

The two quickly switched their visors into thermal. Luckily they don't have to worry about the ice since it's frozen enough to support a warthog. They started to walk the through their planned route, trying to find any evidence what happened to the ship.

After what seemed like hours, the two finally came out with some luck. They found a body which has bound to have some evidence.

"This body has no heat signature." 586 looked at it carefully and gasped a bit. "This was a husk. This is somewhat rare to find a body still intact." He began scanning the body for more information.

"Nothing else but scrap here." Alura said.

"Hello, what's this?" He said moving the body. He found a spherical object that looked somewhat odd to him. A device maybe?

"This is Noble Alice, we found some strange blood in the snow." Alice suddenly came on the comm.

"It was husks…" Alura replied, "They are what attacked the ship. We have a body and-."

She was cutoff when the husks began to crawl out of the snow with glowing blue eyes. The body, that was supposed to be dead, sprung to life and attacked 586. 586 quickly kicked it down and smashed its head in. Blood spewed out of its neck with the combination of shattered bones and flesh.

"This is Alura, we have husks in the area!" Alura said quickly unloading the rounds into the monsters, as they sprinted toward her. Three came on the left and quickly used her biotic power to throw them at the crowd to slow them down.

"We are…Shit, HUSKS COMING OUT OF THE CRASH SIGHT!" Vakarian yelled. "Can't support you at the moment, we have our own problems here!" He responded over the sounds of guns firing in the back ground.

586 shot at the crowd that was coming out of the snow. Without thinking, he took a grenade and smashed it into the ice and snow. The crowd went right over it and exploded. Bones and limbs went flying over his head and the husks flinched at the explosion.

"586? What the hell are you doing? We can't use explosives or we all die!" Alura argued as she grabbed a husk in mid hair and threw it to the ground, cracking its neck and skull.

He ignored her with his adrenaline pumping and his heart racing. He grabbed his gun and set it to rapid fire. He began unloading his weapon randomly around him, slowly depleting the crowd, but nearly killing Alura. He quickly took out three more explosives and pulled the pins.

"Shit!" She screamed. She quickly grabbed him and threw him to the ground and made a shield around them both. The ground shook as the bombs went off. Mists of blood splattered against the shield with body parts bouncing off the shield like rubber balls. She froze in place trying to sense if they triggered the volcano. She sighed in relief knowing they were safe now. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"Sorry! I just get a bit crazy in battle!" He exclaimed in defense.

She groaned in frustration and turned on the radio. "Husks have been eliminated."

"Same here. We felt some seismic activity? You two okay?" Vakarian asked a bit concerned.

"Oh were fine." Alura replied in a sighing tone. She saw 586 get up and used her biotic power to push him back down.

"Alright then. I'm calling it a day. I'm marking an LZ to pick you guys up when the pelican picks us up."

They started to walk back at a good pace. The LZ was a mile away, but no sign of the pelican yet.

Alura stopped in her tracks and turned around immediately. 586 turned around puzzled at her sudden alarming look.

"Alura?" He asked holding his gun a bit tighter.

"Shepard, I sense surviving collectors, at least 3 dozen heading in our direction!" She suddenly yelled as she signaled 586 to sprint to the LZ.

"Hold on, EVAC will be three in three minutes!" Shepard said.

"They'll be here in 3 minutes, double time it!"

"I'm out of ammo though!" He yelled back tossing his gun down. She acted fast and tossed him a pistol quickly. "Where did they come from!"

"You're stupid names probably got their attention you dumbass!" She accused as they sprinted.

They were both gasping for air, not doing much good since the cold made it worse. Several beams of heat and light came from the blinding blizzard fog. Missing their targets. The snow melted around them as the beams fired.

"The snow is slowing us down, but melting it will make it harder for us." 586 complained as he shot a Collector's wing off. It flew to the ground hitting its ugly ass head into the ice.

"Shut u and keep running!" Alura grabbed a collector and slammed it into two others. The bugs were gaining on them and will soon have an easy shot.

The blizzard cleared up and they saw the pelican with Alice and Officer Vakarian covering them. They duct as the heat of the bullets passed over them hitting their targets with extreme accuracy. The quickly turned and flew back toward the blizzard trying to hide themselves from vision. The two warriors climbed in and they immediately took off leaving the atmosphere.

"Thanks for the covering fire." 586 commented panting his heart out.

"You're welcome." Alice replied as she looked out the air shut window as the planet slowly became smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p>The entire trip back to the Normandy was quiet until Joker's voice broke it. "Commander, I think we've got evidence now, right?" he asked<p>

Aurora felt her throat was tight. "I'm not sure the Council will take one incident as evidence."

"You are correct commander." Alura stated. "We almost died back there, but with these devices we may be able to derive more evidence as to what these creatures are and where they come from." she paused as she took off her helmet. "In my three hundred years of service to the council, I've found that it's quite hard to make them believe something that they themselves cannot see." she sighed as she looked down at her hands. "So much death will come to us if we do not find the right evidence." she picked up the spherical device that 568 had found and then looked at the oval device that Vakarian had found. "I myself have no idea what these devices could be or what they do, but I know of a salarian scientist, who worked on the genophage many years ago. His name is Dr. Mordin Solus; he's currently working on Omega in a free clinic. We may want to go there and then see where else we can go for help."

As the pelican landed Shepard stood up. "Okay, I have a report to send; I want each of you to write out what happened down there and send it to New Reach. After words, get some rest, because we're going to Omega." she shook her head.

"I hope this isn't a mistake." with that she walked off to her quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Hope you all enjoyed it <strong>

**Jeha: Of course they didn't! They were too busy cheering that I'm alive and out of a coma, and forgot to read it. :3**

**M-Angel: Yeah sure… -_-'**

**Jeha: Please review and comment this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

**M-Angel**: Not much to say today, so...Besides Jeha's new story Ability to Learn…*Glares at him*…..here is chapter 7.

**Jeha: **Did it on time just for you guys :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>: _Discovery_

* * *

><p>Aurora Shepard looked out through the port side observation deck and let her eyes scan the 44.7 km length of the Omega Station. Spectre Alura stood next to her. "It was built in a mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid fifty thousand years ago by the Protheans." she said. "It's a haven for criminals, terrorists, and it's <em>Queen<em> Aria T'Loak. There is no government or unifying authority on Omega. There is only one rule, don't piss off Aria, or you are dead."

Aurora looked at her team, which consisted of Jorge, Kat, and Six. "We have a population of 7.8 million people and we only want one of them." she said tapping her omi-tool which caused a holo-picture appear on the holo-table.

"This is Dr. Mordin Solus, former STG scientist. We need him alive."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'Am." was the resounding reply.

Nodding Aurora continued. "We're going in two teams. Kat, Six; you're with Alura, watch her back. Jorge, you are coming with me." she smiled. "You and I are visiting Afterlife."

"Ma'am?" he asked as he picked up his helmet off of the table and followed her to the airlock.

"We're gonna say hi to Aria." she said causing the Spartan to snort as his answer. "Got a problem?"

"Just, I read the brief on Aria Ma'am-"

Aurora lifted her hand. "I'm gonna stop you there Jorge, don't call me Ma'am or I swear to everything holy that I'll shove your favorite gun so far up your giant as s that nobody will find it. Got it soldier?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Crystal clear." was his reply.

"Commander or Shepard will do." she said as they continued to walk.

"Okay, Commander," he continued. "According to the brief, Aria T'Loak ain't one you can see unless she invites you to her VIP room. How are you going to get her to _invite_ you to her room?" they exited the airlock and walked onto the docks of Omega where that were greeted by the site of several people looking at the large ship.

A bartarian walked up to them. "Commander Shepard?" he asked, his voice was deep and he had and unusual sword-like weapon attached to his back.

"Yes." was her answer.

"Aria wants to see you." he said and walked off towards the Afterlife bar.

Aurora looked at the now silent Spartan II. "I usually don't have to do anything. Trouble usually just finds me" she said as she checked her pistol and placed it back on her hip before following the bartarian inside with a very amused Spartan trailing behind her.

Alura and her team silently crept away from the ship at the same time that the bartarian had approached Shepard and Jorge. They made their way down into the pit that was Omega looking for the only free clinic on the damn asteroid.

Instead they came face to face with an Eclipse checkpoint. The Spectre and former Eclipse Sister approached them with a credit chit in her hand. What's the price for passage to the next level?" she asked.

An Asari with a scar running down the left side of her cheek, across her nose to the ride side of her cheek looked at the Spectre. "Spectres aren't welcome on Omega." was her reply.

"Good thing I'm not a Spectre today." was Alura's reply and handed her chit to the Eclipse Sister.

"This is twice the amount." she said.

"I'm looking for a scientist." Alura replied.

"Solus?" the Sister asked getting a nod from Alura. "Follow me, but only you."

Alura turned to Six and Kat. "Stay here, if I'm not back in twenty, alert Shepard." she said and left with the Eclipse Sister, which left the other four looking at the Spartans eerily.

* * *

><p>In a darkened room far away in another part of the galaxy, a man sat overlooking a galaxy map. A section of the map was glowing red. The click-clap, click-clap of heels stomping against the marble flooring alerted him to the presence of another. "What is the news Lawson?" he asked.<p>

"Project Overlord was a mistake and is a failure. The AI has gone rampant and we've lost all communications with the facility." said a female voice.

"To top things off Shepard is very much alive, so it seems Project Lazarus may not be needed. The Project Ascension II is a complete failure like its predecessor. Subject Zero has been captured and placed in high security prison, still looking for name of the prison. The assassination of Councilor Valern has upset a lot of politicians. Also there is a rumor that the captain of the Citadel S-Sec is under investigation for fraud or something of the like that."

"The galaxy is going nuts." the man took a drink of the brandy in his hand. "I don't care how you do it, but get a hold of Shepard, and soon."

"Yes sir." the woman said and left.

The man pressed a button and an image of a Collector Ship appeared to be nearing a human colony. "We're going to need a miracle." he said to nobody but himself as he watched in silence as it began attacking the small human colony.

* * *

><p><em>Silver's POV<em>

My eyes opened and I saw my mother's green eyes looking down at me. She was humming an old Giaian song that her father the old green sage had sung to her whom she was a child. As I listened to the tune I raised an arm and saw it was tiny flabby hand. I soon realized that this was a memory of mine not something that was real or in the present time.

I suddenly sat up in bed a realized that I had tears running down my cheeks from the memory. I truly had thought it was real not some old memory. I suddenly jumped when I felt something touch my back. I looked down at Sassy, Jeha's pet puppy. I think he called it a 'German Sheppard' was it? The little brown and black pup looked up at me and wined.

Sighing I picked her up and leaned my head against hers. Jeha had asked me to look out for the pup as he was overseeing the quarians colonization of Santuary, or what had been renamed Shalome. It meant peace in both the human and quarian languages.

I missed him. Knowing us, he'd be staying on the couch in my house, even though I would've invited him into my bed. Ever since we had come here he and I hadn't had any time to ourselves and when we did he would be all gentlemanly and wouldn't take our relationship to the next level. My eyes narrowed. When he'd come home next week he was in for a big surprise.

* * *

><p>Aurora looked at the highly decorated and barely dressed asari flashing her assets in her face. Really, the things she wouldn't do for the sake of the galaxy. She turned her head towards Jorge to tell him something only to see not one or two, but three asari strippers trying to get him to take off his helmet and sit his big ass down. Trying being the word. The Spartan seemed to have had enough and picked them all up at the same time in a giant hug and sat the down on a table. "Now ladies, no means no or do I have to spell it." Came his voice from the build in comm. in his helmet. All three women cursed at him in their natural language. He looked at the commander. "Never seen women act like that Commander."<p>

"You were sheltered as a child weren't' you?" she asked

"You have no idea Commander." was his only reply.

It was then that Aria's henchman came to fetch them. Shepard raised an eyebrow when she spotted Aria lounging on her couch. "Well, isn't this nice." She began as she stood up. "Commander Aurora Shepard. Survivor of Mindior, the Barber of Trofan, and Hero of the Akuze. What could possibly bring you to _my_ home?"

"Nothing really, just was in the neighborhood." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm...Now I don't believe you Commander." she nodded at the turian who pulled his weapon out and pointed it at Jorge. "And no more games."

"And here I thought you liked games." Aurora paused. "I may be looking for somebody, I may also be looking to hire somebody for an impossible mission...a mission that could be suicide." That got Aria's attention. "Also if you don't get that shotgun out of my friend's face you'll be looking for a new bodyguard." Aria raised an eyebrow. At that moment Jorge decided to display his strength and grabbed the barrel of the gun and squeezed it, which in turn caused the two metal ends of barrel to meet together, but he didn't stop until there was a slight pop and the barrel fell to the ground quite broken and not able to ever be used again.

Aria started to chuckle at the turian's very shocked looked. "Well, aren't you strong." she smiled at Jorge. "Ever think of working for me?"

Jorge took a step towards her. His towering fearsome form loomed over her body.

"Ma'am, I've killed living things since I was twelve. I killed my first alien when I was fifteen. I met my first friendly alien just over a couple months ago. I am forty years old. If I ever found myself working for somebody like you, I'd rather take a bullet to the brain."

Aria's smile vanished. "You may find drell assassin in the human sector of Omega. Also there may be an ex-blue suns merc down in that sector, as well." she glared at Jorge. "Keep your pet on a tight leash, grab what you came for and get off of Omega."

Aurora chuckled as she and Jorge left Afterlife. "Jorge reminds me of two things. One, to buy you a drink when this mission is over and two, never to get on your bad side."

"Okay Shep, just no fruity drinks." he said chuckling as they made their way into the human sector.

* * *

><p>Hours later Aurora found herself back on the Normandy watching the salarian Scientist look at the two objects they had found on Alchera. "Very interesting." he mumbled.<p>

"You know what they are?" Alura asked.

"Not a clue." he said quickly. "However I believe they work together." He slid the oval object into a slot in the round object. There was a whirling sound and then a flash of light as a holo-projection apeared of an eight-legged organic/metallic like ship appeared. "I am Harbinger and you will die. All organic life forms will serve our purpose."

"Edith, scan this message!" Aurora yelled causing the AI to know that this was important.

"You cannot change the events. Those who have appeared by means of unknown shall be the first to feel our fury." it snarled.

Jorge growled. "Come and get us bug, because when you do, you'll have a force beyond your wildest dreams that will attack and destroy you."

"Impudent human. You do not know of which you speak. You are of the unknown, but you will be the first of many that will know what we are and what we can and will do." The Spartan growled. "This means of communicating is over." The device began to make a loud ticking sound.

"Commander, it's a bomb!" Alura screamed as time seemed to freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel:<strong> hehe, a cliffy for you guys.

**Jeha**: Review unless you want my puppy to bite your leg off. Isn't that right Sassy, yes it is yes it is :3


	8. Chapter 8: It Begins

**M-Angel: Yes, I know peeps, the cliffy was predictable, but it's still awesome!**

**Jeha: Bad News, when I was uploading the chapters to my Resident Evil & L4D story. I did it at the exact same time. A glitch happened and all my docs and stores are gone. So**

**M-Angel: Well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>: _It Begins_

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Aurora found herself cursing. Things seemed like they were slowing down as one minute the device was there and the next Jorge grabbed the device and ran with it like it was a football. People dodged out of the way of the charging Spartan. The beeping seemed to get louder and louder as the thunderous footfalls of said Spartan were heard by those in the same level of the ship he was on. Suddenly he came to a stop and with a mighty throw the Reaper bomb went sailing out of the airlock and away from the Omega Station and into the abyss of space. A second later the device stopped beeping and a flash of white engulfed the device.<p>

The resulting explosion was massive. It was like a star just went super nova. The force of the explosion forced several ships to break apart, other were torn from the port locks, and even more were thrown into the station itself. As for the crew of _UNS Normandy_ the force of the explosion caused their ship to be ripped away from the port and thrown, not into the station, but towards a dwarf star in the system; which because of the explosion was suddenly emitting dangerous element zero reading that were become unstable.  
><strong><br>**"Edith!" Shepard yelled, "Get us straightened out ASAP!" as she yelled this she was suddenly thrown into the wall as the ship suddenly went upside down. "Dam n it!" she cursed as her head banged into the ceiling. Groaning, she began running full speed towards the bridge on the ceiling. As the ship began to right itself she kept up the running. As she came to the bridge behind her the full Noble Team came to a stop behind her. "What the-" she began as she looked at the dwarf star in front of the ship. "Edith, what's going on?"

"Velmi'a, the dwarf star in front of us, is emitting dangerous levels of element zero radiation. I expect it to explode in 15.6 minutes..." the AI appeared in her avatar form next the Shepard. "And counting."

"Hack into Omega's station wide comm. system and send warning. Get the pelicans in the air and get people off that station!" she yelled at the AI who nodded and winked out of existence.

* * *

><p>Chaos reigned, but when did it not on Omega. Omega was ruined, its <em>queen<em>dethroned and on the run to her own ship to escape with her daughter from the crumbling of her kingdom. There would be no place safe for her, for if she returned to Asari space she'd have the justicars on her so fast that not even the mother goddess could stop them. No, she and her people would have to find a new place to call home, but where, she did not know.

Patriarch had been leader of the Blood Pack for hundreds of years and before that was leader of Omega. When Aria had dethrown him several hundreds of years ago he had sworn to take her out when she was the weakest. Now was the time to strike the _queen_down. Yes, now would be perfect. She'd be on the run and couldn't go back to Thenisia or Illium for fear of the justicars, an Asari based organization of powerful biotics who swore themselves to the code. Yes, now was the perfect time.

Mordinth had only mere minutes to escape her apartment condo before it would collapse entirely. She looked at her most recent _lover_, dead as dead can be. He had been fun, but had gotten boring. In her five hundred years on the run from her mother and the justices she had killed many. Both foe an ally. After all, an Ardat Yakshi didn't need or have friends, just fun enjoying her power.

Black eyes starred up at the crumbling ruins of an apartment complex. A Drell could never forget something once it had seen it. Drell memory was the best in the galaxy. It made sense to this Drell that he should come to Omega to die for his sins. He did not expect to die like this. However something compelled him to make his way to the docks. Perhaps there was a final act of justice he could do before going off to his ancestors.

* * *

><p>Joker looked down at the controls of his baby. His hands flying expertly around the consoles as he landed the pelican down onto a ruined dock. Upon opening the back to the pelican two Spartans jumped out and began hauling the injured, women, and children into the pelican. He had to admit, these Spartans knew how to get a crowd to listen to them. It was around his third round back when trouble rose up in the form of Aria vs. the entire Blood Pack. Behind the angered Asari was a younger one, who was her sister, lover or daughter he didn't know. "Shepard, this is Joker." he spoke into his comm. "It would seem Aria needs assistance."<p>

"What is it?" came his Commanders voice.

"Aria's being held down by the Blood Pack. She seems to have someone with her who is hiding behind some boxes and crates." he explained. "Should I assist her?"

There was a long pause. "Yes."

"Aye, aye." he responded and armed his missiles and shot them at and behind the Blood Pack. He sat the pelican down and out went the Spartans, however when they returned Aria wasn't with them, just a crying Asari girl. "What happened?" he yelled above the engines as he took off for another dock.

"Blood Pack leader ran at Aria and took her over the side of the dock. Both are dead." came the female Spartan's reply.

_Or Vorcha dinner_. he thought as the finished picking up their last batch of people and made a mad dash for the Normandy. As he landed he looked at the counter on his console. Two minutes left. He along with the survivors looked at the smoldering remains of Omega. Ships were making a bee-line for the nearest Mass Relay. As the ship was suddenly enveloped into the slipstream Joker swore he saw a flash as the dwarf star exploded.

* * *

><p>Purgatory was supposed to be hell on earth. Purgatory, the prison was just that. Inside a cell a young and angry woman sat on her bed. She'd been caught. Years on the run. Killing, illegal fighting, drugs, and <em>art<em>collecting had left a bad taste for her by anybody and everybody. Parents had abandoned her as a young child, leaving people like Cerberus to find her, use her and her (i)gifts(ei), and worse of all make her into a powerful biotic killer. Oh she could've been a L2 crazy, but no, she wasn't. She was more powerful than any human biotic before her. She made men cry and scream before killing them in the most brutal of ways. After all she was Jack.

* * *

><p>Anderson looked at Counselors' Trevos and Morus. He had called them here because of what Shepard had sent him. "I know that with Valern dead and us having to elect another Turian politician to take his place we should probably wait, but the galaxy isn't waiting." he began. "I ask that you both listen to what I have to say and the evidence I have to show you." both nodded. "First, approximately 30 minutes ago Velmi'a dwarf star in the Sahrabarik System exploded due to unknown explosion near the Omega Station. The station itself is destroyed along with the relay of that system." he typed something into his omni-tool causing a video feed to begin playing. "I was given this video by the UNSC. They had a ship in the system that was checking into the rumors of the Collectors and Reaper theory. They found evidence that the Reapers exist." this caused both Councilors to gasp. "They sent me this recording from a device that they had discovered." he played the entire recording which showed a former Salarian scientist examining the device and then said device activating. They listened to what the Reaper; Harbinger had said and then heard the chaos as they realized the device was a bomb. "That bomb was then thrown out of the airlock by a very brave soldier; however it was the cause of the star exploding and the destruction of Omega. If these Reapers are coming, I say we are to be ready for that day, because I believe it may be very soon."<p>

Trevos spoke first. "You may be right Councilor," she began. "However, if these things come, how can we hope to win?"

Morus nodded. "Trevos is correct." he stated. "Not even the Protheans could stop them. How are we, who haven't been around as long as they had, hoped to win this battle?"

A throat cleared, causing all three to turn and look. A man with glowing blue eyes and a cigar in his had stood before them. "I believe your real question should be. Who can we turn to, to help us?"

"Who-" Anderson began but stopped seeing who was behind him. The man looked familiar, but it couldn't be who he thought it was.

"I am what most call, The Illusive Man." the head of Cerberus smiled as he took note of the shocked looks from the three council members. "This is only a projection, I'm not really there with you, but I do have some things to say. The end of our age is coming, whether we survive or not will depend on what happens in our very near future." he pressed his omni-tool and another hologram appeared only this was a recording of a ship attacking a colony. "Two hours ago Tortaga, a human farming planet was attacked by a Collector ship. By the time one of my ships got there nobody was left."

"How do we know this isn't one of your ships?" Morus asked.

"If I were to attack something it wouldn't be human." he said knowing that was a lie. The SSV Akuze was an example. "My organization is for the betterment of humanity, not to destroy it! If you will not see reason I will pursue other means of making sure we survive." with that both holo-projections vanished, leaving the three councilors in silence.

Anderson looked back at his fellow councilors. "What are we to do know?"

"I agree that something must be done about these Reapers." Trevos said.

"And if what he said is true, then we'll have the Collectors to deal with as well." Morus said.

"Are we truly going to go to war?" Trevos asked.

"We have no choice." Anderson admitted.

"I'll contact the Asari Republic's Captains and Commanders, if we are to go to war, we'll need all our ships ready for an attack." Trevos said with a sigh of sadness.

"I will contact STG and relay my orders to get our ships ready as well." Morus said. "I may need to speak to the Daultrass council, they won't like this."

"Who will contact the Imperator for the Turians?" Anderson asked.

"I believe that's a job for you Anderson." Trevos said with a twinkle in her eyes as she and Morus left his office. "Dam n it, I knew Turians were going to be my death." he stood up and contacted his Drell assistant.

"Yes councilor, how may this one serve you?" came the female Drell's voice.

"Get me a face to face holo-call with the Imperator." he said.

"The Turian Imperator?" the assistant asked sounding shocked.

"Is there any other?" he asked sounding both irritated and sad.

"Right away." she said shutting off the call from Anderson. Sighing Anderson sent a quick note to Shepard and just as he finished, a hologram appeared before him of the Imperator.

"Councilor Anderson, I do hope this is important." he said.

Anderson looked at the Imperator with a saddened look. "Yes, it is and I do hope you are sitting down because this is going to take a moment."

The Imperator looked at the human male in front of him, the very one Valern had stated he hated and realized this man was quite serious. Sighing he nodded. "Very well." with that Anderson began explaining the predicament and the decision that the council had made.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Ice Planet Zibo/ONI and UNSC Beta Base_

**Date**: _January 12, 2189_

Johnson looked over the plans for the new assault carriers. The builders had come up with a way to combine the Mass Effect technology of this reality with their own. In turn the ships would be faster and be able to accomplish a turn that would otherwise tear a ship in half. The UNS Normandy had been a prototype for this new technology. With the Quarians help though, now they had a better understanding of what to do. Soon not only the UNSC would have this on all of the ship, but also the USA. It was at times like this he was glad they hadn't attacked any of the Quarians. Just then an alarm went off.

Going over to a terminal he saw several large ships headed for the base. These ships were large and angular. They looked almost organic. One after the other was lined up. It was an invasion! Johnson's widened as a beam of light from of the ships shot towards Beta base. "All hands prepared for orbital attack." Came the dumb AI's voice followed by and explosion as Beta base was completely destroyed by one orbital attack. Johnson's last thought before he died was simple. "Damn those aliens."

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Sniff, sniff...I didn't want to kill him, but...a lot of people are about to die.<strong>

**Jeha: I know you won't kill me. You and the audience love me too much :3**

**M-Angel: *rolls eyes* Review and we'll update!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jeha

**Jeha**: **Alright so this chapter I did on my own so I'm the only one here….Just me….Alone… ;(**

_Chapter 9: Jeha_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeha's POV<strong>

**Location: **New Reach

**Time: **20:34 February 20, 2558 **(Correct me if you want)**

It's been several months since I've seen home. Well, that was what I called it. It felt like the closest thing I had to my original home, not that I remember it. The Quarian planet of Sanctuary was not exactly the place I would want to be, no offence to them of course. It was a bit depressing to be honest. I couldn't go around the corner without feeling the gloom of another's life of losses. Who could blame them? I haven't seen one without their protective gas mask on. Who could live under a mask for so long, unable to breathe fresh air of their original home?

These thoughts were interrupted when the Staff Sergeant snapped me out of my vulnerable state of thought.

"Sir, the New Reach anti-air security wants your verification before proceeding into the ship docking bay." Staff Sergeant Reyes stated in a calm voice. "I rather not get shot down by our own people because you can't say 'Hello' to them." The man chuckled putting his hand through his buzzed head.

I walked up to the holo-panel and switched the channel frequency for them to access. I looked up as they started to show up in a three dimensional figure. "This is Commander Jeha, docking in bay Bravo-2C, how copy?" I waited calmly for an answer as the soldier in the monitor started to type on something out of sight of the receiving end.

"This is Bravo-2C security and control, you have permission to dock. Welcome home Gentlemen." He saluted to me. I nodded to him as his holographic figure disappeared in mid air. I turned to the Staff Sergeant with a scar across his face. The guy nodded at me, already knowing what I was going to say.

"I prepped a Warthog for you already, however we need to time detach th-." His rough and deep voice was cut off when I placed a hand on his shoulder as I walked beside him.

"Take a break. It'll save time if you just leave it on." I replied to his unfinished sentence and walked into the lift and was lowered to the drop platforms. Reyes and his men were to toughest men I have ever had. I swear they don't drop feet first into hell. The go head first onto the Devil's balcony. That's why we call them 'The Dare Devils', where their motto is 'If it can be killed, we can kill it better'.

* * *

><p>I drove for about two hours from the ship, my mind set for one thing.<p>

_Just come home safe._

Those words echoed in my head as I thought about Silver. I missed her as she did me. She'll probably punch me several times before hugging me, for not telling her I was coming. But I wanted to surprise her. I didn't tell her I would be back a month ahead of schedule because seeing her face with a mix of surprise, anger and happiness makes me want to laugh and smile looking at her smooth skin and long silver hair.

To be honest, I'm afraid to see her in a way. I mean for one, I'm not always going to be here for her when she wants me too, and two I've seen some obvious signs she wants to go to 'the next level' with me, but…Not as much as I'm afraid of it, I mean what will happen in the future? What if I'm gone and can never return to her and she doesn't know about it, or what if something happens to her? Could either of us get through survive that kind of pain? So I hopelessly shun her away as much as I can as a gentleman till I know the answer. I just hope I won't regret it.

Twenty miles away from any major city, in the small town of Monarchy, we had a small house perched into one of the mountains, finding the place calm a soothing to all our senses. She says that she found the outdoors more refreshing then the modern day cities, and I had to agree. The Monarchy Mountains had snowy winters and fair summers, with an abundance of animal life. The mountains got this name because out of most of the mountains, two larger ones could obviously be shown as the King and Queen of the mountains. The two have yet to be climbed because the weather at the top is almost too dangerous for any species to climb.

I arrived at the house after driving up the lower base of the mountains finding the lights were still on at the top window. The house was completely metal on the inside, but on the outside it looked like a large wooden cabin, which I also found comforting. There were two floors, an attic and a basement, with its own generator. It was a bit above average home compared to the people of Monarchy, but we were not used to the cold so we had to upgrade it with our own style.

I walked up to the door and opened it, which I wasn't surprised with since Silver always leaves it unlocked until she goes to bed. I walked slowly inside placing taking off my coat and uniform, leaving me with my pants, sleeveless white shirt, and dog tags. As the door closed on its own, I heard the scratching of paws against the smooth wooden floors above as it moved to the other side of the bedroom above.

"Sassy, where are you going girl?" A feminine voice sounded softly above.

I soon found Sassy sliding to the side as it turned the corner and jumped up my legs, wagging her small tail and sticking her tongue out. I decided to let Silver know whose home.

"Hey Sassy, miss me?" I said loud enough for her to hear. I waited to here a soft thump of feet collide with the floor then jog slowly to the exit of the room above. I soon found Silver turning the corner with a gasp, but it could barely be heard when I gasped at how beautiful she looked in her night gown. When I mean beautiful, I mean extremely sexy.

I shook my special thoughts away and was glad it was dark enough for her not to notice me blush.

"I'm home from work. What's for dinner?" I stated nonchalantly with a smile.

She smiled as a tear came down her face. She ran up and put her arms around my neck, putting her head into my chest. I hugged her back warmly as she dried her tears away.

"You bastard...Y-you never told me you were going to come home today…" She cried with a tinge of happiness and anger. I loved when she tried to act tough when she was vulnerable like this. I slowly bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Silver kissed back a bit roughly, but then again she has been waiting for Seven months for me to come home. She pulled back blushing a bit. "And you don't get dinner; I already fed it to the dog." She playfully smirked at me, gaining a happy bark from the German Sheppard pup.

"You never make me food anyway, thinking I'm going to take it too my advantage saying. 'Go make me a sandwich.'" I countered.

"Shut up." She huffed punching me in the stomach. I hurt like a bitch but I deserved it anyway. I looked up from gaining my breath back again, studying her body in the night gown again. Why did she have to wear it today of all days. She caught me staring and smirked. She bent down to my level with the look in her eye. "I think someone likes my new outfit. Don't you think?"

"Definitely, guess someone's been hanging out with other guys then?" I joked getting a glare from her.

"Don't be an ass and answer the question, or do I have to try something to get the answer?" She winked at me. My blush reddened. She's getting bolder trying to get to me, but I don't know if I should yet. Before I answered my PDA turned on with an emergency message.

"Hold on." I turned played the message. Staff Sergeant Reyes came up on the screen, but it was only a recording.

In his stern voice be began to speak. "Commander Jeha, sorry to interrupt anything _interesting_ at the moment-." Of course he says that. "But we need you and Miss Silver to get to Castle Base II immediately. We are getting emergency calls throughout the system about ugly ass bugs attacking and literally destroying planets. Governor Malone has already issued evacuation of the major cities and we need all the help we can get. A pelican will pick you up and we'll head their all together. No time for questions we need you now."

I turned off my PDA and looked at the Pelican outside, with its roaring engines scattering the snow, and picking up the Warthog. "We can't have a normal day, can we?" I sighed grabbing my coat. She nodded in a somewhat disappointing manner as she went to get her uniform. Sassy whined as I stepped toward the door. "You'll be fine girl; you got plenty of food and water to live. We won't be more than a week I promise." However, I felt like I was lying to myself right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: <strong>Outside of Castle Base II

**Time: **2:32 February 21, 2558

**Status: **Going Head First onto the Devils Balcony

Only Nine-hundred meters from the base, with me in the drive seat, Silver in the passenger, Reyes on the gun and a Dare Devil Special escort.

"Alright Dare Devils! I want a quick and clean escort! No one will be left behind!" Reyes commanded as the neighboring two warthogs tightened the formation.

"You got it Sir!" I barely heard over the large explosion of a nearby watch tower.

"We need to be quick! The UNSC are putting this place under lockdown to protect the citizens inside, and I don't want any of our asses on the other side of the bulkhead doors!"

Before anyone could reply, a swarm of bugs turned their attention on us and flew over to engage. I didn't look back to know if there was following because Reyes and the others had already fired upon them. I watched what used to be a dirt road, but now scorched craters and limp bodies. I took my pistol out as we entered the gate. The door was on the far west side of the Base with UNSC soldiers doing their best to hold it open. We all turned and gunned through the debree of vehicles and fire trying to get to the door in time.

I saw a bug attempt to grab the passenger of the warthog to the left of us, but the man kicked it causing it to stumble and received a knife to the neck. Its tan blood gushed out and fell limp under the tire of the warthog. I looked to the other side where and saw that the driver of the other warthog tossed a random incendiary grenade over his head. A huge spread of fire burned a huge group of the swarm, who screeched as they fell to the ground shaking widely. Where the hell does Reyes get these guys?

The two warthogs were ahead of us as we approached the garage, but it was already closing. So I pressed on the gas pedal as much as I can to beat the door. Silver sat up backwards, putting her back against the window frame and shot her pistol randomly at the group trying to stall them from catching up. The escort made in ahead but we were a bit behind. When we got to the door ducked, as did Silver and Reyes.

The huge metallic door shaved the warthog of its gun and the top of the windshield, but as soon as I realized I was alive I slammed the break leaving burned rubber behind. We came to complete stop after meeting the wall unharmed and got out. The marines locked the door tightly to keep the bugs from coming in as me and Silver ran to the armory to get our armor.

We both got walked in with marines already piling out with their armor and weapons. Me and Silver started to put on our armor, but then Joshua walked in.

"Silver you made it!" He said and then saw me. "Oh hey Jeha…" What's with this guy? "Silver hurry up we need your help a-." Josh held his breath as he stared at Silver. I looked at the two when I realized, her pointed ears were exposed. Just our luck. "Silver, what…?"

"Josh not now we need t-." Silver's voice was cutoff at his raging temper.

"You've held secrets from me, both of you! Silver what the hell? You're a god damn alien?" He looked at me with rage in his eyes. I could tell he thinks that these secrets were my doing. Before I could tell him anything he lunged at me nailing me on the left side of my face.

"Josh!" Silver yelled. She said something else but I was too busy focusing on Josh now then her. I slowly got up noticing he was reaching for his sidearm. I quickly got up and kneed him in stomach then sending an elbow to his temple. He stumbled back, the sidearm going off and hit one of the lockers. He noticed a loose pipe and lunged at me with it. I heard a slight clanging noise as he made contact with my forehead and stumbled back. He attempted to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and tossed him into a locker. Josh noticed I was a bit dazed from the last hit, so he took out his knife and stabbed me in the leg. I fell to the ground grabbing my leg as it started to bleed. I took it out to counter, but he had his gun back and aimed it right at me. I tossed it at him but he shot it away as if it was nothing. With my legs I slowly started to back up as he cocked his gun to make sure there was a bullet inside.

"You took her away from me…Twisted her against me…But now I'm going to make things right." As he was about to pull the trigger and end my life, an explosion broke the ball next to me and him sending me flying through the other room hitting the wall hard against my spine. I heard a crack, but it wasn't my spine, it was Josh's neck as a large support beam crashed down upon him. I back up slowly from his corpse when suddenly everything went black just like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:<strong> Unknown

**Time:** Unknown

**Status: **Unknown

I woke up with a blurry vision as I felt the cold metal table under me. Nothing else but darkness surrounded me. I felt alone again. Then a voice echoed through the darkness giving me an unpleasant chill through my body.

"**It's time Jeha."** Goddess's spoke as a beam of light blinded me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeha: Done, review if you liked it and give us your thoughts. Cause we care. Goodnight everyone.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeha: IMPORTAN NOTE: Check my stories for Silver: Jeha to see how Jeha's doing since chapter 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>: _Falling Stars_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's POV<strong>

**Location**: _New Reach's Orbit_

Seven days since the Reapers and their Collectors had found their system. Seven days since over a five hundred thousand soldiers had gone MIA, over a half that number of civilians had gone missing as well, and to top things off the Spartan IV generation I-II had all but vanished.

Governor Malone had ordered a system evacuation six days ago. The Quorians had been picked up by the Sangheili ships _Impeding Truth_ and_ Furious Hand_six days ago, most had been saved, but not all. Seventy-five percent of Unggoy are dead, thirty percent Mgalekgolo and Yamn'e species are dead. Ninety percent Kig-Yar are dead. Ten percent of the Hurragok have been killed. Sixty-six percent humans and Sangheili are dead. All in all, nobody was going to survive this fight if they stayed in the system.

By the fifth day the last UNSC ships left the Epsilon Eridani System. The (I)UNS Pathfinder(ei) and _UNS Triple Spirit_were the last two to escape into slip space. Leaving behind them a burning system, millions dead, and an unstoppable enemy in their wake.

By the time seven days had passed since their system had been destroyed word had reached them of Earth, Palaven, and Thenisia all being attacked by the Reapers. Commander Aurora Shepard was gathering an army to fight for Earth and the organization Cerberus was attacking the Citadel.

War had come and it seemed that nothing could stop it.

* * *

><p>Silver looked out the observation deck of the Pathfinder, Governor Malone had given her, her new orders. She was to contact the <em>UNS Normandy<em>and assist Commander Shepard by coordinating with her as to what to do. They had already found out about the Crucible and sent their surviving scientists to the Alliance to help in building this machine, but now they had to not only fight the Reapers; but also Cerberus.

"Commander Shepard is on the comm., do you want me to transmit it here?" came Donte's voice through the fog that was Silver's thoughts.

"Yes." was her only reply as the image changed from the AI's avatar to Aurora. "Shepard." she greeted.

"I take it, this isn't a friendly hello." she said, not questioning the look of despair on Silver's face.

"No," she took a deep breath. " Seven days ago the New Reach and the surrounding planets fell into the Reaper's hands. We evacuated everybody who was alive. We're at your disposal Commander."

"Who is we?" she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The UNSC and USA have promised to defend Earth." she began

"I hear a but coming up."

"But because of our lack of ships currently, you'll have to make do with my ship." she sighed. "My ship is a Heavy Class Cruiser, it's been retrofitted with better MAC guns that have a faster shooting and loading power. It now has newer Guardian Lasers, and something we...uh...borrowed from Cerberus; which the quorians are calling a Thanix Canon."

Aurora smiled. "I know a turian who'd love to calibrate those weapons of yours."

"Got twelve quorians, a hurragok, and four humans doing so." she chuckled, which caused the other woman to do so as well.

"Okay." she smirked

"We got a call from Hackett about a dig site on Eden Prime being constructed by Cerberus." she paused. "They supposedly found something and I'm on my way to the Citadel to stop them from attacking it."

"Right." Silver nodded. "I'll check it out personally."

"Thank you, Shepard out." she spoke and the connection ended.

* * *

><p>Jorge watched as Alice sparred with the Turian Garrus, he had to admit, the Turian had some good hand-to-hand, but he was no match for Alice's lightning-like speed. Upon hearing the door to the sparring room open he saw the Commander walk in with the cocky pilot next to her. "Officer on Deck!" he yelled out causing everybody to stop what they'd been doing and salute Shepard. When Alice had let Garrus go the Turian had fallen on his face, only to begin muttering a string of curses in an unfamiliar language at the female Spartan.<p>

"At ease." Aurora said smiling as Garrus slowly stood up. "Jorge, I want you and Garrus on my six on this mission." she looked at Kat. "I want you and Noble Team to find the councilors and get them to a secure location." she looked at Red Team. "I want to you to assist C-Sec in getting people to secure locations." she then looked at Joker, "We leave in five, so suit up," looking at all. "Everybody."

"Yes ma'Am." they saluted and took off.

Garrus approached her. "You okay Shep?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I will be once I get a good night's rest." she mumbled as she checked her M-76 Revenant.

"Nice to know," he paused. "Maybe Mordin could cook something up for you."

She laughed. "I'd probably never wake up!"

"Well, we could find you a prince charming to kiss you." he joked.

"You coming on to me Vakarian?" that caused him to sputter. "Cause I totally could get into that." the flirtatiousness vanished as fast as it had appeared. "Get ready to hit the dirt." she walked away leaving a very confused Turian behind her.

* * *

><p>Silver vaulted over a rock, as Cerberus troops started wasting bullets on her and her squad. Rock fragments starting bouncing over their heads feeling that those bullets were going to penetrate right through their cover.<p>

"It's not a surprise they are here!" Kal'Reeger yelled as he kicked a mutant soldier to the ground sending a round right through his visor.

A dozen ODST dare devil's quickly flashed their left flank, but did not effect and the white colored armored troops continued to push. The Cerberus transports continued to drop off troops, as Silver and her men kept taking them out one by one. _More troops than usual. This ain't good. _She grab bed her sidearm and taking shots. Her sniper ammo was getting down to her reserves, and her pistol was not enough to puncture their shields.

"Everyone! Close Quarter Combat!" Reeger ordered, as everyone pulled out their knives and shotguns and set their armor's power to their shields.

They didn't see it coming, it seemed too bold to for them. The troops shot rapidly in a panic, missing their targets and wasting their thermal clips, as sharp metal pierced through their armor and skin as the 'improved' humans were ganged up on by tag teams of soldiers. Thermal rounds spread into the crowd severally crippling them, hearing them yell in sharp pain agony.

The ground shook as a pairs of Atlas suddenly dropped down and started firing on their own team, trying to mow down the majority of the squad. Reeger threw a limp body of a soldier at one of the MECHs confusing them as blood smeared on the glass. He then jumped onto the Atlas and placed several shots through the glass and into the driver's neck. The second mechanical beast started shooting rocket propelled grenades right at Reeger who jumped off before they made contact with what is now scrap metal in the dirt. Silver took out her sniper only having one shot left in her rounds.

"Dare Devils! Let's send some grenades up his ass!" Staff Sergeant Reyes rawred, as he hit the timer and tossed it toward their foe.

"Oorah!" They all yelled in unison, as hell rained upon the death machine. It's arms fell apart with sparks lighting fire to the nearby grasses and the visor was cracked as the man inside had became disoriented from the blast. Smoke rose from the back of the Atlas as it was starting to malfunction. Till Silver's round flew right through the visor and into the skull of the soldier. The atlas remained standing, even though it was dead to their eyes.

Silver put away her sniper rifle as she, the Quorian marine Kal'Reeger and a dozen ODST's approached a stasis pod that was sitting on a launch pad. "Clear Commander." came Reeger's voice.

"Good." she walked up to the pod. "Now let's see what all the hubbub is all about."

She watched as the Quorian began hacking into the pod's security system. "Huh," she heard him say. "it's just a simple press this button mechanism." he said as he pressed it and it began to open. When the gasses fizzled down she saw the Quorian go stock still. "Keelah." he whispered.

She looked in and saw a strange looking being in red, equally strange, armor. "What is it?" she asked.

Kal looked up from his omni-tool. "A Prothean." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Udina was behind that assassin." Jorge grunted.<p>

"Why not?" Garrus questioned as the remaining two Councilors were talking amongst themselves.

"He seemed...nice?" Alice answered with uncertainty.

"He wasn't." Aurora assured her. "Besides I think it was Cerberus. I think he was in cahoots with them."

"Why did Anderson hand over power to him?" Kat inquired.

"Because Hackett ordered him to Earth." she paused. "He's an Admiral now."

"Shepard, you there?" came Joker's voice over her headset.

"What is it Joker?"

"Uh, Edith has Silver on the comm. line and she sounds a little mad mixed with a whole lot of confusion." he replied. "You want me to patch her through?"

"You better." she sighed as the holographic appeared in front of her of Silver.

"Hey Shepard," Silver began sounding both irritated and excited. "You remember that conversation of me coming to Eden Prime finding what those bastards were digging up?" Aurora nodded, but before she could say anything Silver continued. "Well it turns out it was some sort of stasis pod. Kal opened it and surprise! A Prothrean was laying there." by now Silver was pacing. "However he wasn't dead, just sleeping and when Kal opened the pod, he woke up." she laughed. "Now, I'm sure you didn't know about him, so I'm really starting get ** off at whoever is playing with my mind. I thought these guys were dead...as in sleeping with the fishes kind of dead."

"Feel better?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, but no at the same time." she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair causing one pointed ear to flash at Aurora before it vanished. "He is...so...argh!" Aurora laughed. "He called me a parasite! A parasite!" Aurora laughed harder. "Oh, I'm glad this is so amusing to you." she sighed.

"I think I'll like to meet this guy..."

"Javik, his name is Commander Javik." Silver sighed "And he is the most annoying pompous ** you'll ever meet."

"Perhaps you just don't know how to handle him." she suggested. "Bring him to the Citadel."

"Yeah, he's your problem afterwards and so will I and twenty others." Aurora raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain later." with that the connection ended

* * *

><p>Silver walked aboard the Normandy with her group of Quorian marines, ODST's and one Prothean. Javik hadn't said much after his and her little argument about ethics and such. She didn't like him, he rubbed her the wrong way. As she approached Aurora, the Quorian next to her gasped at the sight of Javik. "He don't look too bad." Aurora said with a smirk, which caused Silver to roll her eyes.<p>

"He's been quiet since he and I argued." she looked from Javik to Aurora. "His people experimented are humans, Asari, Turians, and even Quorians. Hell he said a Salarian liver was considered a delicacy among his people. He was surprised they even got to the point of spaceflight."

"Joy." Aurora muttered. "Liara and him will probably have a lot to talk about."

"Doubt it." Silver mumbled.

"So why are you on my ship?" Aurora inquired with a raised eyebrow as they made their way through the frigate to the bridge.

"Command, in their infinite wisdom, has decided to put my ship on the front lines in Earth's defense." she sighed.

"You think this is a mistake?"

Silver's eyes sought Aurora's. "Yes, the Reapers think my people are wiped out." she paused. "If we attack now, we lose the element of surprise."

"Agreed." Javik spoke, causing both women to turn to him. "What? Just because you speak as if I do not hear doesn't me I won't remind you otherwise."

Aurora raised an eyebrow and looked at Silver. "I see your point."

"Thank-you." was he reply as both woman walked away from the Prothean towards the windows at the front of the bridge. "Good news is the Sangheili, ODST's and our surviving Spartan IV's will be fighting on Earth in a matter of hours."

"Bad news?" Aurora asked looking at the fellow Commander.

"Bad news is, by the end of this month we may all be dead." Silver looked out into the obis with a sigh of sadness.

"We'll survive." Aurora spoke softly. "Because if we don't, then what was the point of all of this?" with that both women looked out into the darkness as the Normandy entered slip space one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Well, hope everybody enjoyed that chapter. Just a couple of more chapters left! Then we're on to the next part of this series.<strong>

**Jeha: Reminding you, check my stories for Silver: Jeha and sorry for the wait ;-;**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final

**Chapter 11**: _The_ _Finale_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's<strong> **POV**

**Location**: _Sol_ _System_

Months have passed since New Reach was destroyed. Within those months Silver, along with Noble Team have been working hard aboard the _UNS Normandy_and trying to fight when needed. To these Spartans this was a grim reminder of what had happened to their own people when the Covenant had begun their war again humanity so long ago. Silver's eyes looked out through the windows on the observation deck and watched the stars outside. They were beautiful, but filled with dark secrets. They'd been to dozens of home worlds over the last several months from Asari home world to the Krogan and Quorian home worlds; fighting reapers, banshees, or the behemoths that looked like mutant Krogans mixed with a Turian. No world was safe, just like what Javik had said months ago.

They had gathered information about the Prothean weapon called the Crucible and found that I could very well be what saves them all from total destruction, but Kai Leng had gotten in the way and stolen the Prothean VI from the Asari temple. They had chased him down to the Illusive Man's headquarters, only to find him gone. Tali had then begun hacking into the Cerberus system only for Kai Length to interrupt them. This had been where Commander Shepard, Jorge, Javik, Silver, and Tali had taken the Cerberus operative and troopers out of the fight. Shepard had plunged her omni-knife into Kai chest when he had lunged forward to take on Jorge; even though Jorge protested afterwards that he would've been fine. They had then deactivated the Prothean VI and found out that the Illusive Man had moved the Citadel into the Sol System and now was in reaper control.

Silver took a deep breath as she prepared herself for yet another end-of-life kind of battle. Her third time in helping to save life in a universe. First it had been Gol and Maia's attacks on Gaia, her homeworld. Then stopping the Covenant and the Flood from ending humanity. Now it was to stop sentient starships and a crazy loon from destroying all like in the galaxy. _I need a vacation when this is all said and done with. _she thought as she felt the ship exit slip space.

All around them she saw their ally ships sitting just beyond Mars awaiting the order to attack. From the Asari to Krogan to the almost extinct Rachni and their newest ally the Geth. Every species in the galaxy were awaiting orders. Silver heard the doors behind her open. Upon turning around she saw Shepard in her N7 black and red armour. "Commander." she nodded. "They're waiting."

"I know." she said. "The counsel told me that they were waiting for us."

"Us?" Silver's eyes widened.

"Yes." Silver saw Shepards eyes close for a moment. "Hackett got a hold of me and wanted me to tell you that he is grateful for the sacrifice that the UNSC has given to Earth in order for there still be an Earth left."

"Sacrifice?" she inquired but in her gut knew what she was saying.

Aurora looked her with much sadness in her eyes. "The only UNSC people left alive are those aboard this ship. The USA and UNSC personal on the ships gave up their lives so that the people on Earth could survive until help arrived." pausing she looked beyond her towards the ally ships. "We arrived too late to help them."

"Then let's not make their sacrifice for naught." Silver said as she began to walk away.

* * *

><p>To say that the following battle was bloody would've been an understatement. Blood was everywhere on the ground, on buildings, and in the air. It burned your throat and made you want to retch, but you knew if you did the second it occurred a husk or banshee or reaper beam would kill you. So you learned to push those thoughts away and continue shooting the devils that were trying to kill you.<p>

The final push to the beam that lead to the Citadel was by far the bloodiest ever. Silver could hear comrades screaming in pain as the reaper beams cut them down left and right. She saw ahead of her Shepard and her group; consisting of Garrus, Jorge, and Alice; get cut off by a large reaper beam, Harbinger. When the dust settled she saw only three bodies up ahead. She didn't remember calling for a med evac pelican ship, all she remembered was bending down to check their vitals. When she saw Dr. Chawas running towards her with a few solders covering her she knew these people would be okay and ran to the beam just as it was about to shut off.

She awoke in a pile of bodies. Her helmet faceplate was melted and she couldn't breathe. So she did the only thing she could do and that was to take it off. She then took off down the corridor in a dead run, hoping against all odds that she wasn't too late to help Shepard. As she came to a door ahead she hear voices beyond it. Peeking around the corner of the door she Admiral Anderson stiffly walking away from a man who had glowing eyes. Shepard was standing stiffly her arms seemed to raising against their own will. Silver pulled out her pistol and saw that she only had two shots left. _Gotta make it count_. she thought as she lined up a shot. The man with the glowing eyes seemed to be struggling until Anderson said something which caused Aurora's arms to be forcefully pulled upwards. Silver double tapped the trigger. One bullet hit the man between the eyes, the second hit him in the chest.

Both Aurora and Anderson felt their bodies come back under their control as the Illusive Man fell dead. Aurora smiled upon seeing Silver's semi-friendly face. As Silver helped Anderson sit down on the platform in the center of the room, Aurora got a comm. up with Hackett. Though Silver didn't hear what the Admiral wanted she saw how Aurora was frantically looking for whatever button she needed to push on the console when the platform she was on began to lift upwards. With quick reflexes Silver pushed herself off of the floor and jumped to help Shepard. She barely landed on the rising platform before it was too late. Pulling out her combat knife she readied herself for whatever they were to deal with.

They encountered a blindingly bright light. As the light dimmed the found themselves watching ship after ship explode as reaper beams tore through the ships shields. Turning around the found a glowing being who explained what the Crucible and the Conduit really were and what the real purpose of them were for. Then it told them that one of them had to make a decision. One was destroy all artificial and synthetic life in the galaxy, another was to merge organic DNA with synthetics; which would create a new DNA or to control the reapers; which meant merging oneself and taking control of the reaper collective. None were good choices and all meant one of them would die.

_Goddess you sent me here to stop this only to die! This cannot happen! Shepard deserves better and so do I!_Silver glared at the child. Aurora was about to step forward when a second blinding light flashed and as it vanished, it revealed Goddess.

"You really think I would've left you to this fate Shiver?" she questioned me as she walked towards us. It was then I saw that Shepard was frozen in midstride. "There is always another choice." she smiled. "The reapers were created by one known as the Dark One. He was once like myself and others like me. However he got bored of the peaceful realms and began messing them up with evil. He was then banished from our home and since then we've been cleaning up his mess. There are hundreds of thousands of realms that he messed with, hundreds more that were destroyed entirely. You have helped us with three realms." she paused. "Now I am going to grant your deepest desire."

"I have many desires." Silver frowned as she looked at Shepard. "One would be that Shepard, nor I, would die from any decision we made with these choices that would destroy the reapers, and that we could go home alive."

"Interesting." she muttered. "Okay. Done." a flash of light blinded me and as I opened them to see that we were once again in the Normandy.

"What the hell?" I heard Shepard say.

_"Alert all personal please prepare for an emergency crash."_came Edith's voice over the comm. system.

"Shit." Shepard growled as we both ran to the nearest doorway a braced ourselves. Luckily or unluckily which ever you thought was good we seemed to crashing into a habitable planet that oddly looks familiar. Unfortunately Silver didn't have much time to think about this as the Normandy lost all power and fell into an uncontrollable descent into the planets atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Chief can you hear me?" came a voice in the darkness of space. "Chief it's time to wake up." In the confines of the once glorious ship known as the _Forward Unto Dawn_slept a special being known as the Master Chief. Unknowingly to both him and his AI ally they were both about to play a very large part in a story that had begun a long time ago...

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Yes I live! Unfortunately I've been so very busy with my other stories that I kept procrastinating on sending in the latest chapter. So yes this ends the **Silver: Effect.** The final story **Silver: Legacy**will come out sometime this month. I assure you that I will not forget about it and if I do Jeha will remind me...again.

**Jeha**:I take partial blame for any delays. About a good 32%...Maybe 30.


End file.
